Il Vento del Cuore
by Margarida
Summary: Sobre pilares de sal e pilares de areia, os ventos do coração sompram e os anjos nos abandonam... Universo Alternativo, MDMxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Ah, surto! Surto! Gente, eu tô surtando!!! Sério, eu ando em um surto de inspiração que nem eu entendo... Só neste último mês, eu rascunhei o esboço de cinco novas fics, mais capítulos de outras sete (!) que estavam paradas e esta fic aqui, que veio de uma vez só e escrevi em uma semana!!!

E, para aproveitar bem essa nova fase, nada melhor do que postar logo e não ficar enrolando mais, né? Nyx, meu bem, essa é todinha para você... Beijos, lindíssima!!! Ah, sim, ela também tem música tema e eu acho que é uma canção que você gosta, se não me engano até comentou isso comigo... "Viva la vida", do Coldplay...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eu costumava reger o mundo  
Mares se agitavam ao meu comando  
Agora, pela manhã, me arrasto sozinho  
Varrendo as ruas que costumava mandar**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não ouvia mais nenhum som naquele campo. Nem mesmo os gemidos de dor e agonia dos que agonizavam, feridos mortalmente e abandonados a própria sorte pelo inimigo. Seria mesmo o inimigo? Se fosse, como não conseguira então triunfar, como todas as outras vezes que lutara pelo Império? Tentava forçar a mente e recordar os momentos decisivos daquela última batalha, mas não poderia, a dor latejante em seu ventre, bem como o gosto insuportavelmente metálico do sangue em sua boca, não deixariam.

Com certa dificuldade, abriu os olhos azuis mesclados, eles também manchados pelo sangue que corria de sua testa, não conseguia sequer enxergar a fraca luz daquele final de tarde. Suas narinas aspiravam o ar, o cheiro de poeira misturado a sangue e à podridão causava-lhe náuseas terríveis. Tentou virar o pescoço e observar o seu entorno, mas qualquer tentativa de mexer-se aumentava a dor já lancinante.

Estava prestes a desistir de tudo. E, subitamente, sentiu medo. Justo ele, o grande general do exército romano, o homem cruel e sem escrúpulos que não hesitava diante do inimigo, que não se deixava levar nem mesmo pela compaixão para com mulheres e crianças, que com prazer e alegria indescritíveis levava consigo a cabeça de seus oponentes como troféus pessoais. O homem conhecido como Máscara da Morte estava com medo de sucumbir a ela.

O sangue que escorria de sua testa tingia o grisalho precoce de seus cabelos, já misturados ao suor e à terra do campo. Sua audição diminuía aos poucos, assim como sua capacidade de discernir qualquer coisa ou movimento. O corpo todo formigava, estava prestes a bater às portas do inferno.

Mas, se iria mesmo para o inferno como já lhe haviam dito, então por que era a face de um anjo a última coisa que vira antes de fechar de vez os olhos?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Passos apressados e firmes ecoavam pelo chão de mármore que ornamentava o palácio. A capa vermelha esvoaçava em ritmo acelerado para os lados, bem como os longos cabelos loiros platinados, embora estivessem presos. Olhos azuis tão claros quanto diamantes observavam cada movimento de cada criado ou escravo enquanto se dirigia ao salão nobre, onde certamente encontraria seu imperador. O rosto de traços finos e belos parecia não ter expressão alguma, exceto pela careta de nojo que fazia ao mirar o próprio corpo e armadura, ambos sujos de sangue, terra e fluídos estranhos.

Com movimentos vigorosos, empurrou as pesadas portas de acesso ao local, o imperador levantou-se de seu trono com um sorriso, pronto a cumprimentar o recém chegado.

-Que boas notícias me trazes, Máscara da Mort... Capitão, o que faz aqui? Esperava que seu General viesse me trazer notícias da batalha!

-Meu General tombou em combate, Imperador Nero... Máscara da Morte está morto. – disse-lhe o capitão, sem mover um único músculo de sua bela face.

Como se a morte de seu superior não tivesse importância alguma para si.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sim, aquele lugar deveria ser mesmo o inferno. Era quente e o mau cheiro de umidade e mofo invadia-lhe os pulmões já fracos pela dor e perda de sangue. Homens de feições estranhas e duras seguravam-lhe os braços e pernas, uma mulher da qual não conseguia enxergar muito além dos olhos escuros pressionava-lhe o ferimento no ventre, causando-lhe dores ainda maiores.

Era um processo de tortura, do qual não poderia escapar. Com a vista embaçada pela dor e a iluminação amarelada daquele lugar, ele virou o rosto, não queria encarar seus algozes. E a viu, sentada sobre as pernas em um canto, as mãos pequenas que se contorciam em preocupação.

O anjo de face pálida e olhos gentis estava ali. E isso, de certa maneira, acabou por aliviar um tanto de seu sofrimento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentindo a cabeça ainda latejando, abriu lentamente os olhos. Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a luz amarelada que iluminava de maneira parcial o ambiente. Ainda sentia dores em seu ventre, assim como parecia uma tortura sem fim respirar, mas, constatou aliviado, não parecia estar no inferno como presumira antes. Rolou os olhos à sua direita, viu que uma pequena fogueira esquentava o ambiente e que estava deitado sobre uma esteira coberta com palha e peles. Um fino lençol cobria-lhe o corpo, uma pequena corrente de ar o fez perceber que estavam sem roupas.

Tentou se mexer, mas a dor que ainda sentia o fez retesar todos os músculos do corpo. Aliás, continuar de olhos abertos já lhe causava uma dor tremenda, mas teimava em querer saber onde estava. Com certa dificuldade, rolou a cabeça para a esquerda e percebeu que não estava sozinho. Uma jovem, provavelmente menina ainda devido ao seu tamanho, estava de costas para si, sentada sobre as pernas. Parecia mexer em alguma bacia ou caldeirão, pois conseguia ouvir o barulho de água caindo. Os cabelos castanhos escuros, que ganhavam mechas avermelhadas à luz do fogo, caíam-lhe com ondas até o meio das costas, se pudesse ver seu rosto certamente a acharia bonita.

Ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando e fechou os olhos, queria que pensassem que ainda dormia. Mas forçou-se a prestar atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, seu instinto militar não o abandonaria àquela hora.

-Como ele está? – ouviu uma voz de mulher, em tom grave, fazer a pergunta, ela parecia estar um pouco afastada dali, talvez encostada em alguma porta.

-A febre está cedendo aos poucos, estou trocando os panos de sua testa. – uma segunda voz respondeu, em tom melodioso e mais gentil, certamente vinha da jovem sentada ao chão.

-Está certo... Bem, você precisa descansar e comer alguma coisa, vou pedir à Helene que troque de lugar contigo e fique aqui pelo resto da noite.

-Não! – a jovem apressou-se em responder, para depois recuar um pouco no tom – Quer dizer, Helene já tem que cuidar do marido e dos filhos, pode deixar que não me importo em ficar uma noite sem comer ou dormir. Além disso, fui eu quem o encontrou naquele campo, nada mais justo que eu cuide dele.

-Tem certeza?

A jovem fez que sim com a cabeça e a outra, um pouco mais velha, de olhos castanhos escuros e frios e cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, deu de ombros. Com um certo ar de enfado, virou-se de costas para sair do quarto quando a outra lhe chamou novamente.

-Mirielle?

-Sim?

-Acha que ele vai sobreviver?

-Eu não sei... Vai depender de como ele irá reagir à perda de sangue e ao ferimento, que ainda pode infeccionar... Boa noite, Júlia.

Júlia. Um sorriso discreto foi inevitável por parte dele. Então era aquele o nome do anjo que o salvara da morte naquele campo, abandonado e frio...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um longo mergulho na piscina de água quente do palácio. Ah, sim, era tudo o que ele precisava para relaxar depois de um dia tão intenso e de batalhas tão calorosas quanto àquela que vitimara seu General.

General. Como o som daquela palavra era reconfortante e bonito. Principalmente se, após ela, seu nome fosse dito também. Ah sim, porque o exército de seu Imperador precisaria de um novo comandante. E certamente ele estaria a postos quando fosse preciso.

Mergulhou a cabeça na água quente, molhando os longos cabelos platinados, seu corpo todo coberto pelo vapor que saía daquela piscina. Sorriu ao emergir de volta, tinha que admitir que sua beleza lhe trazia certos privilégios que a maior parte dos homens ditos de confiança do Imperador não tinham.

A começar pela total entrega do mesmo em sessões de banho como aquela... Certo de que tudo corria como planejara, alcançou à beira da piscina o frasco com seu óleo essencial predileto, uma mistura de rosas vermelhas e brancas que em contato com sua pele perfeita, reacendia o perfume de maneira tão enigmática e sensual que não havia homem ou mulher que pudesse resistir. Aliás, era por causa das rosas, uma forte marca que possuía, e de sua beleza sem igual, que ficara conhecido por toda Roma como Afrodite.

O mais exímio e competente Capitão do Exército Romano. E tão ou mais cruel que seu falecido General, Máscara da Morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, eu tô passada... Que Afrodite é esse, meu Deus? Belo, cheio de malícia e sensualidade, ambíguo e muito cruel... Adoooooro!!! Eu gosto de escrever com ele e Máscara da Morte inimigos, a crueldade e o cinismo são tamanhos que dá um embate bem bacana, eu acho...

Engraçado, já repararam com meus primeiros capítulos sãos sempre curtos? Acho que tenho uma leve tendência a querer deixar as emoções e cenas fortes e cruciais para mais tarde, não sei... Mas gostei do resultado deste aqui, principalmente os trechos que descrevem o Dite...

Júlia, vocês sabem que é... Nyx, minha linda, gostou? Acho que pode considerar um presente de aniversário hiper atrasado, certo? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, esta Júlia aqui ainda vai deixar nosso italiano de queixo caído...


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx, minhha linda, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e desculpe pela "telepada", eu juro que elas acontecem sem intenção nenhuma... E quanto ao acento no seu nome, é culpa do revisor do word que insiste em querer colocar o danado! Beijos e auqie stá o segundo capítulo e... Adivinha quem é a isnpiração para a "sua" irmã mais velha?

Pure e Tenshi, beijos para vcs que também estão acompanhandoe sta fic!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eu costumava jogar os dados  
Sentia o medo nos olhos dos meus inimigos  
Ouvia como o povo cantava:  
"Agora o velho rei está morto! Vida longa ao rei!"**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os sons do dia que clareava invadiram seus ouvidos e o despertaram. Abrindo os olhos azuis, ele percebeu que não sentia mais aquela dor incômoda em sua fronte, embora respirar ainda fosse um tanto difícil. O fogo que queimara durante a noite estava apagado, ele girou lentamente a cabeça para observar melhor o lugar onde se encontrava. Um teto de palha e madeira entrelaçada, sustentado por vigas médias. As paredes que pareciam de alvenaria, mas com alguns pontos onde se via a mesma estrutura do teto. Um batente, onde certamente seria a porta do cômodo, uma pequena janela por onde entrava a claridade do dia e o piso de terra batida, coberto por peles e tapetes velhos.

Com muita dificuldade e uma expressão involuntária de dor, ergueu-se um tanto até ficar com seu tronco quase ereto e então a viu. Estava deitada sobre um dos tapetes, dormindo. Sua respiração era leve e seu ressonar parecia tranqüilo, os braços apoiavam a cabeça e o corpo estava encolhido, de certo sentira frio durante a noite. Os cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados pelo chão e ombros delicados, a túnica que ela usava deixava entrever um deles, a pele branca e delicada parecia ser tão macia ao toque. Um meio sorriso, estranhamente cínico, se formou nos lábios grossos daquele homem ao mirar o rosto de traços delicados e finos, o nariz pequeno era arrebitado, a boca vermelha e pequena formava o desenho de um coração quando fechada.

Ah, sim, aquela jovenzinha era bem o tipo de garota que adorava tomar em seus braços cheios de fúria quando invadia e destruía aldeias cristãs ao redor do Império. Era estranho, mas mesmo ferido e com tanta dor, podia sentir seus músculos todos enrijecerem e sua boca ficar seca somente em imaginar aquele pequeno corpo sob seu domínio.

Tentou esticar um dos braços, precisava tocara aquela pele, verificar se era mesmo tão macia quanto imaginava. Suave, tal como o mais caro veludo que já tivera em mãos, no palácio do Imperador. Precisava de mais, não conseguia controlar seus instintos mais primitivos e, tentando não acordá-la ou fazer barulho, alcançou a túnica na região onde o ombro delicado estava desnudo, tentando fazer com que o tecido escorregasse mais um tanto.

-Se tem forças para fazer isso, então também as tem para responder algumas questões a mim.

Recolheu o braço e o corpo de volta, sentindo todas as dores voltarem, enquanto a garota despertava ao ouvir a voz da mulher que acabara de entrar no quarto. Sentando-se, ela fitou pela primeira vez os olhos azuis mesclados do homem que salvara e estremeceu. Eram vivos e pareciam conter uma certa fúria predadora dentro de si.

-Júlia, vá ajudar Helene a preparar o café... Eu preciso ter uma conversa com nosso "hóspede".

-Sim, Mirielle... – a jovem saiu, sem ter mais coragem de encarar aqueles olhos. Era como se somente com um olhar dele pudesse ser despida.

Mirielle ficou observando a outra sair e então, após alguns minutos que parecerem longos demais, sentou-se onde antes Júlia estava. Máscara da Morte apenas manteve-se quieto em seu lugar, mas seu olhar manteve-se firme sobre o olhar daquela mulher. Tinha a ligeira impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar.

-Então... Como se chama?

-Vincenzo... – ele respondeu o primeiro nome que lhe viera à cabeça, não diria nunca seu nome verdadeiro a alguém, ainda mais sendo uma desconhecida.

-Muito bem, Vincenzo... Eu conheço aquela região onde aconteceu a batalha e muitos dos homens que nela morreram... Como nunca o vi antes?

-Estava de passagem pela região, algum problema quanto a isso? – ele devolveu a pergunta, não iria baixar sua guarda perante àquela mulher e toda cautela era pouca. Lembrava-se de que, antes da batalha se iniciar, estivera na aldeia atacada como espião, usando vestes comuns e não sua armadura.

Se estivesse com ela, certamente o anjo chamado Júlia o deixaria no campo, para morrer. Ah, porque pelo modo como aquelas duas mulheres se vestiam e o local onde estava, logo deduziu que se tratava de uma aldeia cristã ainda não tomada pelo exército de seu Imperador.

-Não há problemas, apenas gostaria de saber mais sobre você, ou alguém de sua família... Se estiverem vivos, podem estar procurando por você ou pensando que morreu durante a batalha.

-Não tenho parentes vivos ou família. – ele disse e não estava mentindo desta vez. Era um assunto um tanto perturbador, que aquela mulher não se detivesse muito sobre ele.

-Neste caso... – ela disse, levantando-se e fitando-o diretamente nos olhos, sua voz era fria e sem emoção, seu olhar era sério e duro – Ficará conosco por mais algum tempo, até se recuperar totalmente. O ferimento em seu abdômen era para morte, mas consegui costurá-lo e estancar a hemorragia. Mas esteja certo de quando puder, terá de ir embora imediatamente de nossa aldeia.

A jovem mulher já ia saindo do quarto quando se voltou novamente para ele, a expressão de seu rosto ainda mais séria e mordaz.

-Durante sua estadia, fique longe de minha irmã... Se tentar qualquer coisa contra ela, esteja certo de que eu mesma tratarei de enviá-lo ao inferno, Vincenzo.

Ele apenas a acompanhou com os olhos, cheios de fúria. Sentindo os pulmões reclamarem de dor e algumas partes de seu corpo também, acabou por se deitar novamente. Mas não sem antes externar seus pensamentos.

-Antes disso, a sua cabeça será a mais nova peça de minha coleção, mulher...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-E então? O que descobriu sobre aquele homem? – perguntou uma mulher ruiva de olhos castanhos e riscos dourados, à Mirielle, logo que ela saiu da casa. Estavam no terreiro em frente, onde outras pessoas se juntavam curiosas à espera de alguma novidade ou se ocupavam de seus afazeres.

-Pouca coisa, Helene... Seu nome é Vincenzo, e não tem parentes ou família para que possam ser avisados e tampouco era daquela região... Ela ficará conosco até se recuperar e então irá embora. Onde está minha irmã?

-Foi até minha casa buscar mais azeite para fazermos o pão... Veja, lá está ela.

Júlia vinha pelo terreiro, trazendo nos braços a botija de barro cheia de azeite. Com um sorriso, aproximou-se da irmã e de Helene, deixando o recipiente aos pés das duas mulheres.

-Como está o rapaz ferido? Ele acordou melhor?

-Sim, mas não pense que poderá vê-lo, Júlia... Eu a quero longe dele, entendeu?

-Mas, por que, Mirielle?

-Apenas me obedeça, sim?

-Odeio quando fala assim comigo, como se eu fosse uma criança.

-Você pode até não ser mais criança, Júlia, mas certas coisas ainda não compreende da maneira como se deve.

Contrariada, a jovem pegou de volta a botija e entrou pela casa, indo para a cozinha. Mirielle suspirou, Júlia ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre a vida e as pessoas. E não desejava que fosse da mesma maneira que ela própria tivera de aprender...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Detestava quando tinha que ajudar as demais servas e escravas a servirem o banquete real. Principalmente quando o Imperador o oferecia aos soldados de seu exército após retornarem de uma longa batalha. Homens rudes, cruéis e que por semanas, às vezes meses a fio, não tinham contato com uma mulher, apenas com seus companheiros de luta._

_Tentava ignorar os olhares de cobiça que lhe dirigiam enquanto ajeitava travessas de comida e frutas sobre as mesas, calculando seus movimentos para que a túnica, propositalmente feita de um tecido mais leve justamente para ser usada em ocasiões como aquela, não escorregasse por seus ombros, revelando mais do que deveria. A cada exclamação mais exaltada, um suspiro controlado escapava de seus lábios._

_Havia jurado para si mesma que morreria antes que qualquer um daqueles homens odiosos a tentasse tocar._

_-Mirielle, leve esta travessa de uvas para a mesa do Imperador... – a velha senhora que coordenava o banquete ordenou, entregando a travessa para a jovem. Revirando os olhos, ela fez o que lhe haviam mandado, caminhando com certo ar de enfado por entre as mesas. E, quando se aproximou de onde estava o Imperador, seu sangue pareceu congelar em suas veias, ela estancou o passo de repente._

_Olhos azuis muito claros a observavam de cima a baixo, enquanto seu dono bebia de uma taça de vinho. O belo rosto de traços finos tinha uma expressão indecifrável, era como se ele a revelasse em toda sua nudez ali, diante de todos aqueles homens. Piscou algumas vezes para se recompor e foi até a mesa, deixando as uvas bem à frente daquele homem, praguejando mentalmente quando percebeu a túnica escorregar por um de seus ombros e revelar parte de suas formas. Levantou o tronco depressa e saiu dali, trêmula. O olhar que aquele homem lhe direcionara era muito mais do que um predador à espreita. Era o de um ser faminto e cruel..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Apesar do receio que sentia em mirar novamente aqueles olhos, Júlia estava curiosa em saber mais sobre o homem que salvara. Está certo, tinha prometido à irmã que ficaria longe dele, mas... Bem, Mirielle estava ocupada demais dando ordens e ajudando os aldeões em seus afazeres. E, para não ficar sozinha com ele, a garota podia muito bem pedir para que Marco, o caçula de Helene, lhe fizesse companhia. Assim, ajudada pelo menino, ela foi até o quarto onde Vincenzo estava lhe levar pão e vinho.

-Com licença... – ela disse, timidamente, Máscara da Morte estava deitado e se levantou até sentar-se, sorrindo ao vê-la – Eu e Marco viemos trazer seu café. – ela completou, um tanto envergonhada. Afinal de contas, ao levantar-se, o lençol escorregara e parte do tórax nu daquele homem estava à vista. Baixou os olhos, tentando não se deixar abalar.

-Obrigado, moça... Por que não se senta também e me faz companhia? Não gosto de ficar tanto tempo sozinho.

Júlia prendeu a respiração por um momento, pensativa. Tinha ido até ali somente levar o café e pronto, não queria arrumar briga com Mirielle. Mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto e ela acabou por concordar, mas ficando um tanto afastada dele, agarrada ao braço do menino de cabelos ruivos como os da mãe, mas olhos castanhos iguais aos do pai.

-É seu filho? – Máscara perguntou, iniciando uma conversa. Odiava ficar calado, e queria saber mais sobre aquela garota.

-Ah, não... Marco é filho de Helene, minha prima... Vamos, cumprimente o moço, Marco.

O menino acenou com uma das mãos e Máscara estranhou. Estaria ele com medo? Se bem que não duvidava disso, por mais que forçasse seu melhor sorriso, sabia que suas feições eram duras e não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

-Está com medo de falar comigo, Marco?

-Não, senhor Vincenzo... Ele não fala mesmo, é mudo de nascença.

Observou o menino, mas nada disse. Problema daquele fedelho e não dele, era até melhor que assim não atrapalharia sua conversa com Júlia. Com certa vontade, levou o pão à boca, aproveitando a desculpa de estar de boca cheia para falar e assim, somente observar a garota.

Não deveria ter mais do que 17 ou 18 anos, apesar do corpo bem formado e de curvas generosas, que a túnica, mesmo sendo larga, deixava perceber. Seus olhos amendoados eram curiosos e alegres, como os de uma criança. Sorriu internamente, ela deveria ser uma menina ainda, no sentido mais físico que aquela palavra poderia ter. Tomou um longo gole de vinho, aquele pensamento tão profano estava fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse de uma certa maneira que não lhe parecia boa naquele momento.

-Foi você quem me encontrou naquele campo, para morrer? – perguntou, tentando desviar seus pensamentos para outro assunto.

-Ah, foi... Eu estava procurando por coelhos para caçar quando percebi a movimentação de soldados ao longe. Fiquei à espreita e, quando vi que se retiravam, desci ao campo para ver se ainda havia sobreviventes... Então, encontrei o senhor.

-Não me chame de senhor e sim de Vincenzo... Eu gostaria de lhe agradecer pelo que fez por mim, Júlia... Se não fosse sua generosidade, certamente estaria morto agora.

Com um gesto, pediu que ela se aproximasse, no intuito de lhe entregar a vasilha onde estava o pão e o caneco de vinho vazio. Mas, quando Júlia saiu de onde estava e abaixou-se próxima a ele, sentiu a mão a segurar um de seus braços, ainda que estivesse fraco, ele tinha uma certa força.

-Obrigado, meu anjo... – ele disse bem próximo ao ouvido da jovem, causando-lhe arrepios por toda nuca e deixando-a com a face vermelha. O perfume que ela exalava deixou-o zonzo por alguns instantes, a se não estivesse ferido e ainda fraco, a tomaria ali mesmo e a faria totalmente sua.

Afastando-se, Júlia recolheu as coisas que trouxera e saiu depressa do quarto, quase arrastando Marco consigo. Máscara da Morte riu, sentindo suas costelas estalarem. Era linda aquela garota. E seu corpo deveria ser também...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ajeitou sua túnica com todo cuidado, adorava observar-se ao espelho enquanto vestia seu traje oficial do Exército Imperial. Tinha uma sensação única de poder e força quando o vestia, e mais ainda quando notava os olhares de admiração e cobiça por parte das mulheres e inveja e submissão dos homens ao seu redor.

Colocou a armadura e ocupava-se de vestir sua capa vermelha, sorrindo para si mesmo. Tudo estava saindo como planejara desde o início. O alarme falso sobre espiões, a emboscada no campo leste e finalmente a morte de seu General.

Odiava pensar que, por anos, tivera de que subordinar às ordens de um homem tão grosseiro e rude como Máscara da Morte. O único em toda Roma que conhecera e fora capaz de resistir aos seus encantos e artimanhas.

Riu, não precisaria mais se preocupar em seduzi-lo, muito menos em ter que obedecer a suas ordens. Em breve, tinha certeza, o Imperador iria nomeá-lo o novo General do exército romano.

General Afrodite, nome pelo qual era conhecido e, estranhamente, respeitado. Toda Roma e todo Império conheceriam a força e o poder que sua crueldade poderia alcançar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Claro que percebera quando Júlia e Marco foram ao quarto onde o rapaz estava deitado para levarem o café. Suspirou, era difícil conter a curiosidade da irmã, se pudesse a manteria presa em seu quarto até o dia em que um homem justo e bom de verdade se propusesse a casar com ela.

Descansando um pouco o braço, dolorido de puxar água do poço, Mirielle sentou-se na mureta de pedra, pensativa. Claro que já existira um homem assim, e ficara feliz em saber que Júlia e ele se gostavam mesmo, que não seria apenas um casamento arranjado, mas... A maldita guerra, ou melhor, o maldito exército romano o matara em batalha, ainda se lembrava muito bem dos poucos homens que ainda restavam na aldeia carregando o corpo inerte para frente de sua casa.

Desde então, tanto ela quanto Júlia não tinham muitas perspectivas em relação às suas vidas. A irmã mais nova ainda tinha chances de encontrar um outro homem, de ser feliz, ter uma família e uma casa. Mas não ela.

Voltou a lançar o balde ao poço, era melhor esquecer aqueles pensamentos bobos. Seu destino era cuidar da aldeia e das famílias que ali viviam, que dependiam de seus conselhos e autoridade. Qualquer outro ideal de vida havia morrido a cerca de quatro anos, em Roma.

Quando seu maior pesadelo começara...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Acho que já perceberam que a Júlia terá uma história mais romântica junto do MDM, né? Não nego, meu gênero preferido pode não ser o romance, mas lido melhor com ele na hora de escrever... Já Mirielle... Bom, ela se tornou uma mulher forte e um tanto dura, mas tudo se explicará quando o passado dela for melhor descrito.

Continuo amando o Dite cruel, ele ainda vai dar mais pinta dessa maldade toda por aqui... E Máscara também, afinal de contas, ninguém fica bonzinho de um dia para outro assim...

Bom, vou ficando por aqui... Beijos, pessoas!!!


	3. Chapter 3

E quando eu achava que as coisas estavam bem calmas e tranquilas no trabalho... Uma bomba chamada "Conferência de Saúde Mental" cai no meu colinho! Pensa, tenho quinze... QUINZE dias para organizar o evento, que dura um fiom de semana inteiro... Tadinha de mim! Bem, com isso, as atualizações das demais fics que que estava planejando vão ficar para abril, vou manter paneas esta aqui, que já está toda escrita, e também "Vertigo" e "Alive"...

Ah, beijos para Pure Petit e para Tyana, que mandaram reviews, adooooooro os reviews de vcs... E um especial para ti, Nyx!!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Por um minuto segurei a chave  
Próximo as paredes que se fechavam pra mim  
E percebi que meu castelo estava erguido  
Sobre pilares de sal e pilares de areia**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Estava exausta de tanto trabalhar, o banquete havia durado toda tarde e noite e entrado pela madrugada. Cansada, com o corpo todo dolorido, Mirielle já estava se dirigindo ao alojamento reservado aos escravos do palácio quando a senhora responsável por eles a interpelou, segurando um jarro de vinho._

_-Mirielle, quero que leve este jarro de vinho a um dos quartos da ala oeste._

_-Mas, eu... Eu já estava me recolhendo e..._

_-Não discuta comigo, garota! Prefere o castigo a obedecer uma simples ordem?_

_-Não, senhora._

_Resmungando por dentro, a garota pegou o jarro e foi para a ala oeste, em direção ao quarto que a senhora lhe indicara. Fechando os olhos, ela bateu à porta, ouvindo um "entre" ao fundo. Com ar desconfiado e rezando baixinho, Mirielle entrou e então quase derrubou o jarro com tudo no chão._

_Acendendo a um dos candelabros, estava o rapaz loiro que vira no banquete. Seus cabelos estavam presos, ele agora usava um robe vermelho em tom queimado, aberto na altura do tórax e que caía até seus joelhos. Com um sorriso, se voltou para ela, os olhos azuis claríssimos pareciam até um pouco mais escuros do que se lembrava deles no banquete._

_-Deixe o jarro sobre aquela mesa, garota. – ele disse, indicando uma mesa próxima à janela mais afastada da porta._

_Mirielle, trêmula, levou o jarro até a tal mesa, sem deixar de notar que ele fora até a porta,trancando-a por dentro. Pronto, e agora? O que faria? Não se virou, ficou tentando caçar algo para se ocupar por ali, mas sentiu em suas costas a aproximação daquele rapaz, até quase encostar em si. _

_Mesmo temerosa, virou-se com tudo e o encarou a poucos centímetros de distância, ele segurava uma rosa vermelha como sangue em uma das mãos, os lábios finos se moldavam em um sorriso cínico e sedutor, os olhos a fitavam com tamanho ardor que se sentiu até zonza._

_-Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou, em um sussurro propositadamente rouco._

_-Mirielle, senhor... – ótimo, pelo menos sua voz soara firme, sem gaguejar. Mas suas mãos, de tão trêmulas, seriam capazes de derrubar o tampo de mármore da mesa, de tanto que se retorciam às suas costas._

_-Mirielle... É um bonito nome, embora não combine muito com o seu biotipo... Sabe, a senhorita não tem uma beleza que me chame muito a atenção, é bem comum até... – ele falou, mais próximo ainda, roçando as pétalas da flor na face direita da garota - ... Mas não pude deixar de notar seus olhos... Eu sinceramente nunca havia visto olhos assim antes... Olhos que parecem conter fogo e ventania, além de uma fúria incontida prestes a explodir e arrebentar com o que estiver à sua frente..._

_Mirielle virou o rosto, precisava fugir dali o quanto antes. Sabia muito bem o que aquele rapaz queria e não estava disposta a dar-lhe assim tão facilmente. Jamais se entregaria sem lutar. Ele, porém, segurou o queixo da garota com uma das mãos e a virou de volta para si, encarando-a demoradamente._

_-Está com medo de mim, Mirielle? _

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Afinal, tem medo do que Mirielle? – perguntou pela terceira vez Helene à prima, tentando trazê-la de volta ao mundo real.

Estavam na cozinha da casa da ruiva, descascando batatas para um cozido. Mirielle parecia em outro lugar, como se estivesse se recusando a conversar com a outra sobre o misterioso rapaz que Júlia salvara da morte.

-Mirielle!

-O que foi? – ela finalmente voltou, encarando Helene com um certo ar de irritação.

-Não ouviu nenhuma das três vezes que te fiz a mesma pergunta?

-Que pergunta?

-Ai, Senhor... Estou falando da Júlia e aquele rapaz que ela salvou, no campo... Hoje de manhã falou com ela como se tivesse medo que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer à sua irmã!

-Não é bem medo, é só que... Ah, Helene, a Júlia é uma menina, tem tanta coisa que ela ainda não entende ou sabe. E eu não confio naquele rapaz.

-Ela não é tão menina assim, Mirielle... Tem 18 anos e, se meu irmão ainda fosse vivo, já teriam até filhos!

-Mas o Shura está morto e duvido que ainda existam homens como ele por aí...

-Mas...

-Quer saber? Se continuar a me aporrinhar com essas coisas, eu te deixo aqui sozinha e vou cuidar de outra coisa, bem longe de ti!

-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão nervosa... – Helene levantou os braços em um sinal claro de rendição – Eu só queria entender o que você tem, Mirielle...

-Como assim?

-Não se faça de desentendida, sabe muito bem do que estou falando... Eu ainda não desisti de saber o que te aconteceu nos anos em que esteve longe daqui, em Roma.

Mirielle ia abrir a boca para falar, mas calou-se. Por mais que tivesse aquela postura de mulher forte e durona, era difícil falar sobre os quase oito anos que vivera em Roma. A verdade era que a ferida aberta naquele período ainda não havia cicatrizado de fato.

-Meu amor, pare de importunar sua prima com essas perguntas... Quando Mirielle quiser, ela lhe contará tudo... – disse um homem, parado atrás das duas jovens, que sequer o notaram se aproximar. E pensar que isso era uma tarefa quase impossível.

Com dois metros de altura, corpo forte e musculoso, cabelos castanhos escuros e compridos e olhos da mesma cor, o marido de Helene não era lá muito fácil de se esconder ou não ser notado. Mas que ninguém se enganasse com sua postura e sua aparência, porque Aldebaran não era do tipo que gostava de arrumar briga ou de lutar como a maior parte dos homens. Calmo e pacífico, sua alegria era a família que possuía, ou seja, a bela mulher e o filho pequeno.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Alde... Somente alguém como você para conseguir colocar um freio em Helene e algum juízo nessa cabeça torta!

-Ei!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Capitão, o Imperador o chama à sala do trono. – anunciou um jovem rapaz, vestido com a armadura do exército romano, entrando pelo quarto de Afrodite.

O Capitão, tão imerso na admiração de seu próprio reflexo, parecia sequer ter notado a presença do rapaz, ou mesmo ouvido o que ele lhe dissera. Parecia.

-O que acha, Misty? Esta armadura fica bem em mim?

-Desculpe, senhor, eu não entendi... – disse o rapaz, se aproximando de seu Capitão, os belos olhos azuis turquesa demonstrando uma certa confusão em seu interior.

-Perguntei se fico bem nesta armadura... Mas não quero que me responda como um subordinado me responderia e sim como um homem...

-Capitão, eu...

Não conseguiu responder, principalmente quando Afrodite o encarou com aqueles olhos tão claros e enigmáticos. Era como se sua garganta ficasse seca de repente e se tornasse um deserto completo, até suas pernas estavam um tanto trêmulas. O que estava acontecendo consigo?

-Há quanto tempo está no exército, Misty? – Afrodite perguntou, retirando de um vaso uma rosa vermelha, aproximando-se do soldado de cabelos loiros em um tom que lhe lembrava o mel.

-C-cinco an-nos, Ca-capitão...

-Cinco anos... Tempo suficiente para ter aprendido muito e poder crescer, não?

Estava próximo demais, podia até sentir a respiração falha do seu subordinado. Entregando-lhe a rosa, aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Misty, causando-lhe um turbilhão de estranhas sensações quando lhe falou, quase sussurrando.

-Se for bom para mim, Misty, farei de ti o mais novo Capitão do exército de nosso Imperador... O que me diz?

-Eu... – Ele ponderou por um momento, tentando concentrar seus pensamentos - Fa-farei o que- que quiser, Ca-capit-tão...

-Ótimo... Agora, precisamos ir... O Imperador me espera na sala do trono, não? – ele disse, afastando-se bruscamente, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

Precisaria de aliados na nova fase de sua vida. E aquele soldado lhe parecia alguém em quem poderia confiar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De olhos fechados, a dor parecia mais suportável, ponderou Máscara da Morte. E, assim, também parecia mais fácil repensar os acontecimentos de sua última batalha. Precisava entender como ele, o General do exército, o homem mais bem treinado de toda Roma, caíra nas mãos do inimigo a ponto de ser ferido de morte por ele.

A bem da verdade, os momentos antes de ser atingido eram ainda nebulosos em sua mente, se lembrava de lutar com uma espada menor que a costumava usar, dada por um dos camponeses da aldeia onde se infiltrara, mas mesmo assim era uma arma extremamente mortal em suas mãos. Lembrava-se também de ver o Capitão do exército ao longe, lutando com outros homens, dando ordens aos que estavam ao seu redor e...

Bem, havia um estranho no meio do regimento que fora destacado até aquele campo. Pelo menos ele não se lembrava daquele soldado que se aproximara. Forçando um tanto a mente, lembrava-se de se dirigir a ele, questionando quem seria. E, instantes depois, a dor e o sangue a escorrer por suas vestes.

Sentiu a cabeça latejar, era melhor parar com todos aqueles pensamentos, ou demoraria mais para se recuperar. Precisava voltar o quanto antes para Roma, não duvidava que, àquela altura, o Imperador o desse como morto e nomeasse outro General para seu lugar.

-Se continuar a se esforçar assim, vai demorar mais tempo para conseguir se levantar daí... – disse Aldebaran, entrando pelo quarto, ao ver a expressão séria que Máscara fazia, contraindo os músculos da face.

Máscara abriu os olhos e deu de cara com aquele homem enorme, que segurava dois jarros de barro e panos limpos.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou, levantando-se com certa dificuldade até ficar sentado.

-Me chamo Aldebaran, vim trocar seu curativo e ajudar-lhe com um banho.

-E por que não Júlia? Não foi ela quem ficou aqui a noite toda, cuidando de mim?

-Sim, mas não acho que seria uma boa idéia uma menina como ela vir até aqui fazer esse trabalho... Principalmente pelo estado em que se encontra, meu rapaz.

Máscara da Morte riu, esquecera por completo que estava nu. E também que não estava em Roma, onde as escravas cuidavam de si quando voltava ferido de uma batalha. Aquela era uma aldeia cristã, talvez mesmo que fosse casado com Júlia não seria ela a realizar aquele trabalho.

Tentando fazer o mínimo de esforço, ele ajudava Aldebaran como podia, não estava gostando muito daquelas mãos enormes sobre si, preferia mãos mais delicadas a lhe tocar o corpo. Ao fim do banho e dos curativos, voltou a se sentar, estava com fome e viu Marco entrar pelo quarto lhe trazendo comida. O menino deixou tudo com o pai e saiu depressa, parecia ter medo do rapaz.

-Aqui está... Precisa de ajuda para comer?

-Não, obrigado, isso consigo fazer sozinho... – Máscara pegou um pedaço de pão e outro de carne assada – Isso é bom.

-Ah, sim, com certeza... Helene é uma ótima cozinheira, todos da aldeia dizem isso.

-Helene?

-Sim, é minha mulher... É prima da Mirielle e da Júlia.

-Você é o líder da aldeia? – Máscara perguntou, queria e precisava saber mais sobre o terreno onde se encontrava e as pessoas ao seu redor.

-Não, não gosto dessa coisa de ter que liderar algo ou alguém, dar ordens e ficar me preocupando com as pendengas dos outros... Quem cuida de tudo por aqui é a Mirielle, ela assumiu o lugar de meu sogro quando ele morreu.

-Entendo... Me diga, Aldebaran, Mirielle é desta aldeia mesmo?

-Não, veio de outro lugar... A aldeia onde vivia com os pais e a irmã foi atacada pelo exército romano, não sobrou nada... Foi quando as meninas ficaram órfãs também...

Máscara da Morte ficou um tempo pensativo, mastigando outro pedaço de carne assada, será que a conhecia então da tal invasão da aldeia onde Mirielle e Júlia viviam? Na verdade, achava aquela hipótese um tanto estapafúrdia, eram tantas as aldeias que havia destruído, tantas mulheres e jovens que havia matado ou abusado que jamais se lembraria de alguma em específico, mesmo que a reencontrasse. Não, deveria ser de outro lugar. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão sua.

-Já terminou de comer?

-Ah, já... Pode levar o prato de volta.

Aldebaran pegou o prato de volta e saiu do quarto, cumprimentando o rapaz com um aceno. Máscara da Morte continuou sentado, acabou por se acostumar com a posição e as costelas não doíam tanto. Voltou a pensar em sua vida em Roma, precisava se recuperar o mais rápido possível e voltar. Não tinha bons pressentimentos em relação a como estavam as coisas junto ao alto comando do exército.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A sala de banhos era um lugar incrivelmente relaxante, não havia como se render as preocupações do dia a dia do Império estando ali, mergulhado naquelas águas quentes aromatizadas com óleo e essência de rosas. Principalmente quando seus ombros largos e tensos eram massageados pelas mãos fortes e, ao mesmo tempo, delicadas de Afrodite.

Totalmente entregue, o Imperador fechou seus olhos e se deixou levar por todas as sensações de entrega e prazer que sentia quando estava com aquele homem...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma nota mais detalhada aqui... Gente, embora tenha encontrado diversas versões da história que digam que Nero era homossexual, não se pode dizer que alguma seja verdadeira ou não. Não estou defendendo nenhuma delas, apenas escolhi ele como o Imperador desta fic por causa da história do incêndio de Roma, que será peça crucial no enredo. E, como Afrodite aqui é retratado com uma pessoa ambígua, eu acabei utilizando a vertente que prega a "homossexualidade" de Nero, entenderam?

Tudo esclarecido, beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Gente, eu fiquei realmente feliz por estarem gostando desta fic, ela também é especial para mim... E, meninas palpiteiras, praticamente todas que mandaram reviews deram seus palpites sobre o passado da Mirielle! Bem, será que acertaram alguma coisa?

Vamos ao capítulo e aproveito para mandar beijos mais que especiais para minhas lindas Nyx, Pure-Petit, Tenshiaburame e Thyana!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eu ouço os sinos de Jerusalém tocando  
Os corais da cavalaria romana cantando  
Seja meu espelho, minha espada e escudo  
Meu missionário em uma terra estrangeira  
Por um motivo que eu não sei explicar  
Quando você se foi não havia  
Não havia uma palavra honesta  
Era assim, quando eu regia o mundo**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Mas, Mirielle, ele não pode ficar sozinho durante a noite... E se tiver febre alta novamente ou alguma outra complicação?

Mirielle olhou bem para a irmã, parada à sua frente de braços cruzados e olhar inquisidor. Não estava nem um pouco afeita a deixar que Julia passasse mais uma noite cuidando de Vincenzo, mas o que faria?

-Julia, eu já disse que não a quero perto daquele homem.

-Eu sei, mas pense bem, quem vai ficar com ele? Alde vai estar caçando pela madrugada junto dos demais homens da aldeia, a Helene tem a casa e filho para cuidar e você não pode deixar os assuntos da aldeia de lado para isso!

-Julia, eu... – Mirielle suspirou, por que a irmã sempre tinha um argumento convincente na ponta da língua? – Está bem, pode ficar com ele durante esta noite. Mas ouça bem o que eu digo: se ele tentar fazer algo contra você, saia correndo do quarto e me avise!

Sorrindo, Julia deu um beijo na irmã mais velha, depois pegou um jarro de água fresca e panos limpos e foi para o quarto onde estava Vincenzo. Mirielle ficou observando-a sair e então baixou os olhos. Julia era uma menina ainda, não compreendia o motivo de ter tanto receio. Ou medo seria a palavra mais correta?

-x-x-x-x-x-

_-Está com medo de mim, Mirielle?_

_-Não, senhor... – e aquilo não era uma mentira. Se deixasse o medo a dominar, Mirielle ficaria totalmente vulnerável às ações daquele homem. E tudo o que ela jamais faria era se entregar sem lutar._

_-Gosto disso... Significa que não vai se entregar tão facilmente a mim, não é?..._

_A jovem bem que quis responder novamente, mas desta vez à altura. Porém, quando abriu a boca para fazê-lo, a mão que antes segurava a rosa a puxou de surpresa pela nuca e logo a boca dele cobriu seus lábios em um beijo. Era quente, sufocante, nojento... Uma mistura de sensações e muita raiva tomou conta de Mirielle quando sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca e começar a explorar cada centímetro dela, tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas não podia, ele era maior e mais forte. Então, acabou por fazer a única coisa ao seu alcance naquele instante: mordeu o lábio inferior do rapaz, até sentir o gosto metálico do sangue em sua própria boca._

_Ele a soltou, surpreso com o gesto e a encarou, enquanto limpava o filete de sangue que escorria por seu queixo, um sorriso cínico moldava seus lábios. Mirielle tentou correr, mas, quando passou por ele, sentiu um forte puxão em seus cabelos, acabou voltando com tudo e trombando contra o peito largo, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a mão que ainda estava livre, ele a enlaçou e segurou um dos seios por sobre a túnica que ela usava._

_-Me solte!_

_- Não adianta gritar ou tentar fugir, Mirielle... Não pode evitar o que vai acontecer..._

_-Seu... Nojento!_

_-Quantos elogios de sua parte... – ele disse, em meio a um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto beijava o pescoço branquinho e macio da jovem, ao passo que puxava com mais força as melenas negras em sua mão – Tanta raiva... Tanta fúria... Só me deixam mais excitado..._

_Como era mais forte e alto, ele soltou os cabelos de Mirielle e, agarrando sua cintura, a suspendeu no ar e a levou para sua cama. Por mais que esperneasse, que tentasse se soltar ou machucá-lo, a jovem nada conseguia, muito pelo contrário, parecia que mais se colava ao corpo forte que a deixava enojada. Com um impulso, para evitar que ela tentasse fugir, o rapaz a jogou na cama, deitando-se sobre Mirielle logo em seguida. Com um das mãos, segurava as da jovem sobre sua cabeça, com a outra erguia o tecido escorregadio da túnica que ela usava._

_-Você é uma égua selvagem, mocinha... E pode ter certeza de que o tenente Afrodite é o homem certo para domá-la... – ele disse, antes de voltar a investir em beijos o colo perfeito e sem marcas de Mirielle._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Como Julia previra, Máscara da Morte acabou por ter febre novamente e muito alta. Quando entrou no quarto, ele já dormia e suava frio, o corpo todo trêmulo e quente. Depressa, a garota molhou alguns panos e os colocou sobra a face do rapaz, rezando baixinho para que ele pudesse ficar bem.

Em seus delírios, o rapaz percebeu que havia alguém ali com ele, pela delicadeza das mãos só podia ser "seu" anjo. Mas não conseguia abrir os olhos para vê-la, sentia que toda força de seu corpo se esvaia, será que iria morrer em meio àquela febre?

Sua mente divagava, delirava, ele via dentro de si mesmo tantas coisas que julgara esquecer... Corpos espalhados por uma casa, alguns sem cabeça, outros sem os membros, esquartejados... Um menino ainda, chorando ajoelhado, ao lado do corpo de uma mulher, em meio àquele cenário podre... Um homem de armadura que o pegava pela mão, quem seria?

-Mãe... – ele disse, com a voz tão fraca que Julia quase não ouvira – Mãe... Onde você... Mãe...

-Eu estou aqui, Vincenzo... – ela respondeu, com o tom de voz mais doce que pudesse ter, quem sabe ele acreditaria que era realmente sua mãe e se acalmasse um pouco?

E, como se ouvir aquelas palavras fosse uma espécie de bálsamo, Máscara da Morte se acalmou ao longo da noite, a febre chegando até mesmo a ceder um tanto. Certamente ao amanhecer, estaria melhor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando o sol despontou no horizonte e os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o ambiente, Máscara da Morte despertou. Abriu os olhos com certo pesar, acostumando-se à claridade, sentindo algo molhado sobre sua testa. Com uma das mãos, ainda que tivesse alguma dificuldade para tanto, tirou o pano úmido que estava sobre seu rosto e virou a cabeça de lado, deparando-se com Julia acordada, mas de costas para si.

Ela estava debruçada sobre a janela, seus olhos perdidos ao longe. O que será que ela observava com tanto interesse? Com um meio sorriso, o rapaz levantou-se até se sentar, um gemido involuntário de dor escapou de seus lábios e Julia voltou-se para ele. E, foi inevitável perceber, notou que ela tinha os olhos vermelhos, o brilho esverdeado que já havia visto naquelas íris castanhas desaparecera.

-Sente-se melhor? – ela perguntou, sentando-se no chão ao lado do rapaz.

-O que aconteceu? – ele questionou, ignorando a pergunta feita pela garota. Estranhou, que sensação esquisita era aquela que sentia naquele instante?

-Não entendi...

-Estava chorando...

Julia baixou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer e até mesmo surpresa por ele perceber e, pelo que parecia, se preocupar. Máscara da Morte se sentiu incomodado com aquele silêncio, se soubesse que ela ficaria daquele jeito, tinha mantido a boca fechada.

-Desculpe, eu... – o que era aquilo? Estava pedindo desculpas a uma garota? – Eu... Ah, não tive a intenção de... – De o que, droga? Por que não conseguia formular e dizer uma frase decente?

-Está tudo bem... – ela sorriu, meio torto – Vou buscar seu café...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Havia recebido uma convocação extraordinária em nome do Imperador. E obviamente aquilo o deixara excitado, finalmente teria chegado seu grande dia? Compenetrado, admirando mais uma vez seu reflexo no espelho de seu quarto, Afrodite anotava mentalmente o discurso que faria quando nomeado general do exército romano.

Depois de tantos anos à sombra der um homem rude e nojento como Máscara da Morte, ele poderia finalmente seguir seu destino de vitórias e glórias no Império.

-Entre... – disse, ao ouvir baterem à porta e logo Misty entrou, também devidamente trajado com a armadura do exército.

Afrodite sorriu para ele e, segurando seu elmo debaixo do braço, foram para a sala do trono, onde o imperador Nero já se encontrava. Dedilhando uma pequena harpa, ele viu os dois soldados entrarem pela porta principal e se ajoelharem diante de si. Muito sério,d eixou o instrumento sobre uma pequena mesa de canto e foi até os dois.

-Presumo que imagine o motivo de tê-lo chamado à minha presença, Capitão.

-Honestamente, eu não sei, Imperador. – mentiu, ainda de joelhos. Com um gesto, Nero ordenou que ele e Misty se levantassem.

-Com a morte de nosso General, Máscara da Morte... – ele começou a falar, sem muitos rodeios – É natural que seu posto seja ocupado pelo segundo em comando no exército, ou seja, você, Capitão Afrodite...

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Afrodite acompanhava com um sorriso cínico o que Nero lhe dizia. Seu momento de glória estava próximo. Porém...

-No entanto, Capitão, existem rumores de que o General Máscara da Morte não tenha de fato morrido.

-O quê?

-Homens do exército e também camponeses que foram feitos prisioneiros afirmam que ele está vivo, Capitão... O que me diz sobre tal fato?

-É impossível, Imperador... Eu estava na batalha que o vitimou, eu mesmo vi quando um camponês o surpreendeu pelas costas e o matou com uma espada!

Estava nervoso, como podia ser verdadeira aquela história? Ele vira tudo, tinha certeza de que Máscara da Morte estava morto! Misty, ao seu lado, mantinha-se impassível, mas um turbilhão o revirava por dentro. Por que o Capitão parecia tão abalado com aquela notícia?

-Entendo sua surpresa, Capitão, mas receio lhe dizer que confio na palavra dos homens que me contaram tal fato... Sendo assim, eu mandei lhe chamar para que verifique se esta história tem realmente algum fundamento. E, se por um acaso o General Máscara da Morte estiver mesmo vivo, quero que o traga de volta à Roma.

-Sim, Imperador... – Afrodite respondeu, entre dentes.

Dando as costas para o Imperador Nero, saiu, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ou mesmo alguma explicação para um aturdido Misty. Estava furioso, essa era a palavra correta. Seria mesmo possível que Máscara da Morte estivesse vivo?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Julia voltou pouco depois, trazendo vinho e pão para o rapaz. Sem dizer nada, entregou a ele que, mesmo ainda sentindo alguma dor, não teve muita dificuldade para pegar a comida e o copo e se alimentar. Em silêncio, se ocupou apenas em comer, mas por dentro estava morto de curiosidade. Aliás, se sentia assim desde que conhecera a garota.

Claro que ainda desejava tomá-la para si, mas percebeu que queria saber mais sobre ela, sua vida e suas coisas. Curiosidade que nunca sentira em relação a nenhuma outra mulher antes.

-Obrigado. – disse por fim, quando acabou de comer.

Julia aproximou-se para pagar de volta o copo e então aconteceu de novo: com certa força, mas delicadeza também, o rapaz a segurou pelo braço, mas, desta vez, não lhe disse nada ao pé do ouvido. Ficou encarando os olhos castanhos dela, que por sua vez não conseguia desviar seu olhar daquelas íris azuis.

Uma sensação de formigamento correu por toda sua espinha, quando se deu conta do que fazia, Máscara da Morte já tinha sua boca cobrindo os lábios de Julia em um beijo casto. Um simples tocar de lábios, uma sensação quente e gostosa a percorrer todo seu corpo, sentiu o braço da jovem estremecer e amolecer sob sua mão...

Por que tinha aquela sensação de entrega, naquele momento? Por que não dominá-la ali, mesmo estando ainda machucado, já que a sentia tão vulnerável?

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi o primeiro beijo do casal, interrompido de propósito pela ficwritter que vos escreve... Afinal de contas, precisamos manter a freguesia curiosa em relação ao desenrolar desta história, não?

Nyx, você reclamou que não apareceu no capítulo passado, satisfeita com este? Eu, particularmente, adorei... Assim como adoooooro o Dite mal! Acertaram o passado da Mirielle, meninas... E podem ter certeza de que ainda tem mais desenrolar dessa história também...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Meninas, antes de iniciar este capítulo, deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa, que me chamou a atenção no review deixado pela Tyana no capítulo passado. Eu sei, é estranho ver como o Dite está retratado nesta fic, ainda mais se levarem em consideração a minha fic "Rubro Zorro" em que ele é o protagonista romântico. O caso é que esta é a minha verdadeira concepção do que seria o cavaleiro de Peixes. No mangá e no anime, ele é descrito como o mais belo dentre os cavaleiros e também com um dos mais mortais e perigosos.

Para mim, ele é tão cruel quanto Máscara da Morte. Para tanto, basta lembrar que ele não demonstrou remorso algum quando contou ao Shun que matara o mestre do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Mais do que isso, ele mostrou claramente o quanto teria sido prazeroso fazê-lo... E não se esqueçam de que ele era um dos três cavaleiros que sabia a verdade sobre Saga ser o Grande Mestre e demonstrava não se importar com esse fato.

Enfim, na minha concepção, existem somente duas diferenças entre ele e Máscara da Morte: Primeiro, ele não coleciona cabeças. Segundo, eu acho que seus "crimes" são mais limpos e elegantes e não chacinas como imagino que sejam os do canceriano.

O que não quer dizer que eu não goste do Dite mais romântico, longe de mim... Ele está assim e muito perfeito na Fic "Destiny's Child", da Pure-Petit Cat. E agora deixemos tantos esclarecimentos de lado para mandar beijos especiais às minhas lindas Nyx, Pure-Petit, Tenshiaburame e Tyana, que me mandaram reviews, adooooro... Ah, e quem sabe um dia eu conto para vocês como realmente vejo cada cavaleiro de ouro.

Ah, uma outra observação mega importante: Nyx, Julia e Mirielle são irmãs mesmo... Você vai ver pela contagem cronológica deste capítulo que seria impossível serem mãe e filha... Mas se quiser ser a minha filha postiça, não tem problemas, eu já tenho uma de dezesseis anos aqui no trabalho mesmo...

Nota ultra importante: O nome Carlo para Máscara da Morte foi dado a ele pela ficwriter Pipe. O sobrenome Bentivoglio é criação da Nyx.

x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Foi o terrível e selvagem vento  
Que derrubou as portas para que eu entrasse  
Janelas destruídas e o som de tambores  
O povo não poderia acreditar no que me tornei**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era diferente. Parecia mais macio e doce, mais quente e acolhedor. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tantas coisas boas quando beijara Shura, ainda que tivesse sido um pouco mais... Bem, não havia sido somente um toque de lábios. A boca de Vincenzo parecia conter algum tipo de entorpecente, porque a única coisa que desejava naquele momento era que não acabasse nunca, que se tornasse mais profundo...

Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, não entendia porque não avançava para além daquele toque. Era simples, Julia era menor e mais frágil, não poderia lutar contra ele, mesmo machucado, porém... Não sabia explicar o que acontecia consigo.

Passos pela casa, alguém se aproximava do quarto. Depressa, os dois se separaram, sem coragem para se encarar, Julia se sentou em um canto mais afastado de Máscara da Morte. Pouco depois, Marco e Aldebaran entraram pelo quarto, o menino pegou a jovem pela mão e saíram, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

-Sente-se melhor? – Alde perguntou, sentando-se onde Julia estivera antes.

-Sim, eu acho... Pelo menos a dor no abdômen já não me incomoda tanto, acho que poderei ficar de pé amanhã.

-Tão rápido? Se conseguir, sua recuperação será um milagre!

Tentou sorrir com o comentário, mas como não tinha esse costume, o que conseguiu parecia mais uma careta. Mas sabia que estaria de pé logo, um soldado acostumado às batalhas como ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar dias em uma cama.

-Com foi a caçada?

-Ah, foi excelente... Hoje você terá o privilégio de comer um delicioso cervo assado, que Helene prepara melhor do que qualquer mulher desta aldeia!

Desta vez riu. Era engraçado ver um homem daquele tamanho, de gestos tão largos, falando da esposa como um menino apaixonado...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Irritado, Afrodite permanecia trancado em seu quarto desde que o Imperador falara de sua desconfiança. Em uma atitude rara de destempero, quebrara um jarro de cristal contra uma parede, assustando Misty, que o acompanhara. Suava frio de raiva, mas tinha que se controlar, precisava de toda frieza para se certificar da verdade. E, caso Máscara da Morte realmente estivesse vivo, acabar de uma vez por todas com o maldito. E, daquela vez, ele mesmo faria o serviço.

Voltando a seu normal, pedira a Misty que investigasse aquela história, no que foi prontamente atendido. Depois, sozinho, passara a noite em claro e sequer havia pedido seu café da manhã. Tudo o que precisava era de notícias e rápidas.

E também de uma maneira de aplacar toda sua ira. Uma pena que, quem poderia fazê-lo, fugira de Roma, há algum tempo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Não gritava, aquilo não a ajudaria se livrar de Afrodite. O que fazia era tentar soltar suas mãos e suas pernas, chutá-lo, machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Porém, tanto esforço em vão a estava deixando exausta, assim como aqueles beijos todos que ele distribuía por sua face e colo. Em sua mente, rezava para que Deus, de alguma maneira, pudesse livrá-la daquele homem._

_Mas até mesmo sua oração fora interrompida, no momento em que sentiu sua túnica ser rasgada pela mão livre de Afrodite, expondo a ele os seios ainda pequenos, mas já formados. Um sorriso bailou no rosto do rapaz, que soltou por um instante as mãos de Mirielle para tirar seu próprio robe._

_-São perfeitos... – ele disse, antes de tomar um dos seios em sua boca, beijando e mordendo, sentindo suas costas serem arranhadas pela garota, que ainda lutava._

_Aquilo lhe dava nojo, o contato da pele de Afrodite com a sua lhe causava repulsa, assim como aquela mão que ainda insistia em rasgar o que restava de sua túnica. Até que se viu completamente nua sob o corpo do rapaz, ele esfregava com força suas pernas._

_-Seu... Maldito!_

_-Quanta delicadeza de sua parte... Pelo visto, vou ter que manter sua boca ocupada com outras coisas para não ter que ouvir palavras tão horríveis... – Afrodite disse, deixando os seios perfeitos e voltando a beijar o pescoço de Mirielle, segurando com firmeza a coxa direita da jovem e com a outra, acariciando a parte interna da mesma._

_Até que a jovem não pôde conter um grito de dor e aflição, logo abafado por um beijo possessivo e urgente de Afrodite. Nervosa, ela podia sentir claramente os dedos do rapaz a tocar o centro de sua feminilidade, a dor que aquilo provocava beirava o insuportável, era quase impossível conter as lágrimas que já enchiam seus olhos._

_No entanto, pouco depois, já não podia mais contê-las. Com uma única e rápida estocada, Afrodite a penetrara, era como se a rasgassem por dentro. A partir dali, não haveria mais volta. Nunca mais seria a mesma..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Roma mudou você, Mirielle... Desde que chegou à aldeia, depois de fugir de lá, eu nunca mais a vi sorrir ou brincar, como costumava fazer quando éramos duas jovenzinhas.

Mirielle fitava a prima, ocupada em limpar o cervo para que pudesse ser assado. Já se esquecera por completo das batatas que deveria descascar, absorta em seus pensamentos e nas palavras de Helene. Quase não se lembrava da época que a prima comentava. A aldeia onde vivia com Julia e os pais fora atacada pelo exército romano quando tinha onze anos. Os pais tinham sido mortos tentando proteger as duas filhas, lembrava-se do tio que conseguira fugir levando Julia consigo, mas ela...

Ela havia sido pega pelos soldados e levada até a capital do Império, a cidade de Roma. Lá, fora vendida como escrava para um comerciante rico, que tinha muitos negócios com o palácio real. Assim, aos quatorze anos, acabou sendo levada para trabalhar em meio aos escravos reais, se sujeitando a todo tipo de humilhação na cozinha ou nos banquetes que Nero servia quase todas as noites.

Até o dia em que, aos dezesseis anos, sua vida mudara completamente. Ainda se lembrava com clareza daquela primeira noite, dos olhos azuis que a despiam com um simples olhar, de toda crueldade escondida atrás de uma beleza tão andrógina e rara para um homem.

Vivera três anos naquela condição, até o dia em que conseguira fugir do palácio e chegar até a aldeia onde vivia agora, reencontrar a irmã, a prima e o tio, que já estava muito doente e morreria logo depois. Desde então, sua vida era cuidar dos moradores do lugar, vigiar a irmã para que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela e se conformar com o destino imposto para si.

Uma vida ao lado de um homem bom e honesto, como Aldebaran, e também como Shura era, não havia sido feita para Mirielle.

-Mirielle, você... Você está chorando? – Helene parou o que fazia, ao ver as pequenas lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da prima.

Aproximando-se com cautela, ela a abraçou e Mirielle, então, acabou fazendo algo que julgava ser incapaz há muito tempo: se deixou largar naquele abraço e ser frágil, chorar e desabafar sem ser julgada por alguém...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A volta de uma caçada bem sucedida era comemorada com grande festa na aldeia, todas as famílias se reuniam no terreiro central para comer, beber e agradecer a Deus pela fartura que encontravam naquela região. Máscara da Morte, apesar de ainda sentir algumas dores por conta do ferimento no abdômen, não poderia deixar de participar de tal banquete e, com a ajuda de Aldebaran, conseguira sair da casa de Mirielle e Julia. E, para sua surpresa, fora bem recebido pelas pessoas que ali viviam.

Gente simples, mas sincera e de boa vontade. Por um momento, ficou a pensar se em todas as demais aldeias que invadira eram assim também. Quantas pessoas boas e inocentes matara em nome do Império? Nunca havia se questionado antes, o que lhe interessava era apenas a morte, a diversão com o sofrimento alheio e as cabeças que eram seus troféus particulares.

-Tome, acho que vai gostar... – Julia o tirou de seus pensamentos, aproximando-se com um prato cheio de arroz, pão e um pedaço generoso da carne assada, além de uma caneca de vinho.

Sorriu para ela, aceitando a comida. Pensou em pedir para que ela se sentasse junto dele, mas logo viu Mirielle mais afastada, de olho em si e em suas atitudes. Mesmo contrariado, baixou a cabeça e pô-se a comer, não seria nada bom iniciar uma briga com aquela mulher no meio de uma festa que prometia ser tão bonita e alegre.

Voltou a observar as pessoas, Aldebaran e Helene estavam sentados pouco mais à frente, comendo e conversando, vez ou outra ele pegava a mão da esposa para lhe dar beijos carinhosos ou apenas segurar entre as suas. Marco estava reunido com outras crianças, brincava e se divertia, a mudez não era empecilho para que fosse feliz. Outros aldeões riam, conversavam e alguns até dançavam em volta de uma fogueira, era uma gente que sabia viver bem e ser, acima de tudo, feliz.

De repente, notou, ele se via desejando ter também uma vida feliz. Sim, porque a sua até aquele momento fora feita de perdas, batalhas e derramamento de sangue. Por que não ter uma vida simples, uma casa somente dele, um pasto ou campo para plantar e... Julia.

Parou de comer, assustado com os rumos do seus pensamentos. Estaria mesmo sonhando com todas aquelas banalidades? Mais do que isso, estaria se...

Se apaixonando por uma jovem que mal conhecia?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Afastado da aldeia, encoberto por árvores e arbustos altos, um jovem rapaz esperava pacientemente por alguém. A pouca luz das estrelas refletiam o brilho de seu elmo, que ele segurava debaixo de um dos braços. Ao longe, podia ouvir a cantoria na aldeia e as chamas da fogueira que iluminavam a noite. Então ouviu passos e abriu bem os olhos. Logo, um rapazinho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos idem apareceu.

-E então? O que tem para mim, meu rapaz? – perguntou Misty, saindo das sombras e indo até o rapazinho, que se assustou por não tê-lo visto antes.

-O homem que procura está em minha aldeia, senhor... Chegou ferido há alguns dias, trazido por Julia, irmã de nossa líder. É ela quem cuidou de seus ferimentos e tão bem que ele já está em nosso meio, festejando a caça bem sucedida.

-Muito bem, fez um excelente trabalho, Jabu... Aproxime-se que eu lhe darei o pagamento prometido...

Jabu fez o que Misty pedira e, de uma única vez, o rapaz investiu sobre ele, tampando sua boca com uma das mãos, a outra ocultava uma espécie de faca com a qual o atacou. Certificando-se de que ele estava muito ferido para gritar ou mesmo sobreviver, Misty o arrastou para trás de um grande arbusto e lá o deixou, partindo montado em seu cavalo rumo à Roma. O Capitão Afrodite precisava saber daquela notícia o quanto antes...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era muito tarde, provavelmente quase madrugada, quando a festa acabou. Ajudado por Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte voltou para a casa de Julia, certo de que, no dia seguinte, estaria bem melhor. E poderia finalmente conhecer a aldeia e seus arredores e traçar um plano para fugir dali sem ser notado ou perseguido.

E, quem sabe, Julia não aceitaria ir com ele...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, Máscara da Morte acordou quase no horário em que era servido o almoço. Sentindo que seu corpo estava menos dolorido, conseguiu se levantar sozinho e sair do quarto, encontrando Julia no que seria a sala da casa. Estava de cabeça baixa, com alguns panos sobre o colo, provavelmente alguma costura.

-Atrapalho? – perguntou, assustando a garota, que lhe sorriu.

-Não, mas está... Está de pé, sozinho? Tem certeza de que se sente bem para isso?

-Sim e tanto que gostaria de lhe pedir um favor... Não poderia me levar para conhecer as redondezas, estou cansado de ficar aqui... Isso se sua irmã deixar, claro.

-Mirielle não está na aldeia. Saiu pouco antes de você acordar, com alguns homens... Um dos rapazes órfãos da nossa comunidade desapareceu no campo, eles foram procurá-lo.

-Então, o que acha de me acompanhar?

Julia ponderou por um momento, mas por que não? Mesmo que Mirielle brigasse consigo depois, era algo que ela gostaria de fazer. Dando o braço para Máscara da Morte, ajudando-o a sair para fora, eles logo ganharam o terreno em frente. E então o rapaz pode observar melhor o entorno.

Eram dezenas de casas iguais, dispostas em círculos. Mulheres trabalhavam varrendo o chão, trazendo água do poço ou preparando seus cozidos. Crianças brincavam entre si, fazendo muito barulho. Ao fundo, pela direita até o centro, via-se uma enorme plantação de trigo, milho e cevada. Do centro para a esquerda, uma trilha meio escondida que logo chegava a uma pequena colina, onde haviam algumas dezenas de cruzes.

Era para aquela direção que Julia estava olhando, no dia que a vira chorar. Algum ente querido estaria enterrado ali? Percorreu novamente o lugar com os olhos e viu, um tanto afastada das demais, uma casinha onde não havia ninguém na porta e com janelas fechadas.

-É a minha casa... – Julia disse, percebendo para onde ele olhava, e o rapaz não entendeu nada.

-Sua casa? Não mora com sua irmã, naquela outra casa?

-Moro... Mas aquela ali é a casa onde eu iria morar com meu noivo, quando nos casássemos.

-Você tem um noivo? – ele quis saber, sentindo uma pontada de ciúme e desconforto. Julia baixou a cabeça e acenou, em negativa.

-Morreu, em uma batalha contra os romanos. Seu nome era Shura, irmão mais velho da Helene.

-Eu... Eu sinto muito...

Julia começou a chorar em silêncio, mas nada disse. Erguendo a cabeça, ela puxou Máscara da Morte pelo braço, precisava ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas para não ficar se lembrando de Shura. Até porque se sentia, de certa forma, culpada. Vivia praticamente como se fosse uma viúva, como pudera beijar aquele desconhecido no dia anterior? O que dera em si para realizar tal ato?

Em silêncio, Máscara a acompanhou pela colina, as plantações, até a saída da trilha. Um passeio que levou algum tempo, Julia voltara a sorrir e conversavam sobre diversas coisas, ele chegava até a se sentir mal por mentir sobre sua vida para a garota, mas o que faria?

Então começou a chover, pingos grossos caíam sobre os dois jovens. Máscara não conseguia correr para se abrigarem de volta à casa, só podia andar. Chegaria todo ensopado.

-Minha casa fica mais perto, vamos para lá... – Júlia disse, puxando o rapaz de volta pela trilha. De fato, a casa da jovem era praticamente a primeira, mas não lhe parecia uma boa idéia ir para lá com ela, sozinhos.

Mas, quando deu por si, já estava lá dentro. Era como a casa de Mirielle, os mesmos poucos móveis, uma sala, cozinha e dois cômodos que deveriam ser os quartos. Julia entrou em um deles e voltou logo depois, segurando alguns panos para que pudessem se secar. Máscara da Morte aceitou, mas sentia como se estivesse cometendo um sacrilégio ao estar ali.

-Obrigado... – ele disse, devolvendo o pano para ela. Do lado de fora, a chuva havia aumentado, logo o terreno em frente era pura lama.

Julia começou a sentir medo, Mirielle ainda não havia voltado da busca por Jabu. Aliás, conhecia a irmã bem para saber que ela somente pararia de procurar quando o encontrasse, vivo ou morto. Máscara percebeu o nervosismo da garota e se aproximou, falando-lhe quase ao pé do ouvido.

-Está tudo bem?

-Es... Está... – ela disse, virando-se, sentindo os pêlos da nuca todos se arrepiarem – Estou preocupada com Mirielle, nessa chuva na floresta depois da colina...

-Ela sabe se cuidar, dá para notar.

-Eu sei...

Silêncio novamente, por que raios não conseguiam conversar por mais tempo? A falta de palavras era perturbadora, fazia com que o rapaz quisesse tomar certas liberdades, deixar que seu corpo fizesse o que desejasse. E, assim, quando se deu conta, estava perigosamente perto de Julia. Tanto que seus olhos azuis pareciam mais intensos e vivos para ela.

-Vincenzo...

-É Carlo...

-O quê?

-Meu verdadeiro nome, Julia... – ele disse, enlaçando a cintura fina da jovem com os braços, cobrindo a boca suave com seus lábios, em um beijo quente e, que estranho, sem pressa.

Mas, daquela vez, não seria apenas um toque de lábios...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dois beijos em um capítulo, Hu-Hu!!! Também, tinha que desenrolar, porque serão apenas mais dois capítulos... Cadê os gritos de Aaaahhhh, mas jáááá? Sim, meus queridos, a fic está acabando. E aguardem que termos fortes e quentes emoções...

Gente, já repararam que nas minhas fics o Jabu é sempre o chato, o traidor, o sem noção, mais até do que o Seya? Também, é o único personagem de Saint Seya que eu não engulo, nem se mudar a embalagem e o sabor... Todo castigo é pouco para ele!

Credo, Sheila má...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!!! E Nyx, não vá ficar envergonhada, hein?


	6. Chapter 6

Eu realmente estou amando escrever esta fic, acho que será mais uma para o meu "Hall da Fama"... Particularmente, eu me sinto muito feliz com o resultado alcançado, principalmente em relação ao Afrodite... É sério, pela primeira vez eu sinto que consegui passar para a minha escrita toda visão que eu tenho de um personagem, nem mesmo com o Shura ou o Aiolos eu tinha conseguido tal resultado antes...

Nyx, minha linda, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, mas sinto dizer que seus palpites para este capítulo chegaram, no máximo, na "banheira" do campo... Julia vai sim brigar com MDM por ter mentido, mas nem de longe será este o motivo para ele partir e lutar... E não garanto que ele vai conseguir provar para Mirielle que pode ser um bom homem para a irmã...

Pure – Petit, Tenshi e Lady Genevieve Heinstein (nem sei se escrevi certo...), muito obrigada pelos reviews e muitos, muitos beijos para vocês, lindas!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo VI**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Revolucionários esperam  
Pela minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata  
Apenas uma marionete em uma solitária corda  
Oh, quem realmente ia querer ser rei?**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era como se flutuasse em nuvens, seu corpo todo estava dormente e sentia uma sensação única de entrega nos braços de Vincenzo... Ou melhor, Carlo. Porém, por mais que estivesse gostando daquele beijo e ansiasse por mais, ele havia mentido para ela. E se tinha uma coisa que Julia detestava era a mentira.

Afastou-se dele, impondo suas mãos sobre o peito largo, separando-os por completo. Máscara piscou, confuso, encarando os olhos castanhos à sua frente. Havia um certo brilho inquisidor sobre eles, bem como na postura ereta e séria que a garota havia repentinamente adquirido.

-Por que mentiu para mim, Carlo?

-Eu... – era estranho como se sentia desarmado, justo ele sempre tão seguro de suas ações e palavras – Eu... Precisava me... Proteger...

-Proteger? Como assim, tem medo de mim? Ou de minha irmã?

-Não exatamente... – ele suspirou e se sentou em um banco próximo, contaria ou não a verdade para Julia? Se o fizesse, ela certamente faria um escândalo, ele seria expulso da aldeia ou mesmo morto... Mas continuar mentindo para a garota não era, nem de longe, a melhor solução.

Julia havia mexido consigo de tal maneira que pensar em mentir para ela lhe parecia algo terrível e imperdoável.

-Eu perdi meus pais quando tinha cinco anos... – ele começou a falar e não sabia o motivo de contar sua história a ela – Foram mortos por aldeões que viviam nos arredores de nossa cidadela, apenas eu sobrevivi porque me escondi assim que ouvi os gritos que vinham da rua... Quando tudo acabou, eu encontrei os corpos de minha mãe e meu pai jogados na entrada da casa, sem cabeça...

Julia sentou-se também, sentindo-se completamente desarmada. Havia um traço de emoção na voz de Carlo, bem como uma sombra de tristeza e raiva em seus olhos. Não estava mentindo.

-Fui encontrado por um soldado do exército romano, ele e seus homens haviam chegado pouco depois do massacre, não puderam fazer muita coisa...

-Espere, não... Não foram os romanos que mataram seus pais e sua gente?

-Não, Julia... Foram cristãos de uma aldeia vizinha, eu... Eu não sou da sua gente... Eu sou um romano...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a primeira reação de Julia foi se levantar e sair dali, mesmo que a chuva do lado de fora não desse trégua. Aquele homem era um inimigo de sua gente e ela o havia salvado da morte... Como Mirielle receberia essa notícia?

Porém, não conseguiu ir muito longe. Carlo a interpelara no meio de seu intento, segurando-a pelo braço, mas com delicadeza. Não a forçava a ficar e ouvir o que tinha a dizer até o fim. Mas precisava muito daquilo. Encarando-o com firmeza, Julia deu um passo para trás, mas permaneceu de pé.

-Fui levado para Roma... – ele continuou, de cabeça baixa – Vivi no palácio real primeiro como criado do Imperador e, quando completei treze anos, me alistei no exército... E foi nele que descobri que matar seria o maior prazer que teria na minha vida, eu sentia que assim poderia vingar a morte dos meus pais. Não demorou muito para que conquistasse posições dentro da hierarquia do exército, até que cheguei ao seu posto máximo. Eu sou o General do exército romano, Julia.

Foram longos segundos de silêncio, ele parecia tomar fôlego e coragem para continuar, Julia, estranhamente, não se movia, embora estivesse estarrecida, sentindo suas pernas tremerem e fraquejarem. Mas estava ali, firme, e sua curiosidade a faria ouvir toda história, até o fim.

-Na tarde em que me encontrou, naquele campo, eu estava no meio de uma batalha... Usava roupas de um aldeão comum porque havia me infiltrado no meio deles, para conhecer seus pontos fracos e estratégias... Mas nunca imaginei que meu verdadeiro inimigo estaria dentro de meu próprio exército. Fui atacado por um de meus homens, que me atingiu de surpresa e me deixou no campo, para morrer... O restante desta história, você já conhece...

-Por que ficou então, se estava em meio aos seus inimigos? – ela perguntou, sua voz soara um tanto trêmula, ela praguejou internamente por conta disso. Como queria naquele instante ser tão dura quanto Mirielle...

-Não estava em condição física de fugir ou mesmo lutar e também... – ele levantou a cabeça, um longo suspiro pode ser ouvido. Era difícil acreditar que diria aquilo, mas era de fato o que sentia – Sua gente se mostrou boa e honesta, em nenhum momento me fizeram perguntas demais ou desconfiaram de mim... Exceto por sua irmã, mas hoje eu entendo... Ela estava apenas defendendo a você e toda aldeia... E também... Também...

-O quê?

-Eu encontrei você, Julia... – ele disse, com um tom de voz mais baixo e, por que não, tímido – Quando a vi no campo, achei que era um anjo, mas... Mas você é bem real... E está aqui e eu... Eu não sei o que fazer...

Era estranho, mas havia sinceridade naquela voz. Naqueles olhos. No beijo que haviam trocado há alguns minutos atrás. E nenhum sinal de medo por parte de Julia, que se aproximou daquele homem. Tão pouco tempo. Tão poucas palavras trocadas. E uma mudança muito grande se fazia presente naquele momento, no coração de Carlo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

No campo, Mirielle comandava os homens da aldeia, mesmo em meio à chuva. Haviam parado debaixo de uma árvore de copa mais densa, precisavam descansar, mas nem por isso podia deixar que desistissem.

Mas estava realmente difícil. Encontrar Jabu, a cada minuto que passava, parecia ter a mesma dificuldade que passar um camelo pelo buraco de uma agulha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

De volta ao palácio real, Misty passou correndo pelos criados e foi direto para a sala de banhos, onde sabia que encontraria seu Capitão. Ao adentrar o cômodo, viu-o sentado na pequena escadaria de mármore que dava acesso à piscina térmica, apenas uma toalha branca cobria seu corpo na região da cintura.

-Trago notícias sobre o general Máscara da Morte, Capitão...

-E o que tem a me dizer, Misty?

-Ele está vivo, senhor... Foi encontrado por uma jovem aldeã, que o levou para o meio de sua gente. Segundo informações que consegui, ele já está em condições de se levantar e até mesmo de voltar para Roma...

Ao terminar seu relato, Misty ficou à espera de uma reação exacerbada de seu Capitão, que acabou não ocorrendo. Calmamente, Afrodite jogou a cabeça para trás, com um ar pensativo. Teria pouco tempo, então, pensou. Voltando à posição em que estava antes, ele olhou fixamente para Misty e se levantou, deixando a toalha escorregar e cair por suas pernas.

-Pensarei no que fazer com as informações que me trouxe, Misty, mas, por hora, um banho resolverá meus problemas... Não gostaria de me acompanhar?... Como uma recompensa por seu trabalho tão bem executado?

O soldado, como se enfeitiçado por aquele homem, inebriado com o perfume de rosas que reacendia no ambiente, afastou-se um tanto da piscina e pô-se a retirar sua armadura e túnica, entrando na água logo em seguida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Que sensações eram aquelas que experimentava na presença de Carlo? Por que seu corpo todo tremia e se arrepiava com um simples olhar, um toque mais terno e demorado? Não sabia responder e nem poderia, porque, quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, a boca do rapaz novamente cobria a sua em um beijo quente, bem como os braços fortes a envolviam pela cintura. E, sem saber como, mas com a certeza do porquê, deixou-se levar por ele até um outro cômodo da casa. Aquele que seria seu quarto.

Estaria cometendo um erro? Não sabia responder, mesmo tendo aprendido a vida toda que a intimidade entre um homem e uma mulher só deveria acontecer dentro do casamento, mas... Bem, havia beijado Shura antes mesmo de se tornarem noivos. E entregar-se a outro homem que não ele lhe parecia uma questão que só seria resolvida quando...

Quando encontrasse alguém por quem verdadeiramente se apaixonaria. E Carlo, naquele instante, era justamente este homem. Não lhe importava se ele era romano, samaritano ou judeu, se acreditava em seu Deus ou em mitologia, se era rico ou pobre, apenas... Que era um homem. E que, sabia bem disso, também se sentia atraído por ela.

Por instinto, Máscara da Morte os guiava até um dos quartos, mas não sabia se de fato teria coragem de consumar o desejo que sentia. Julia era uma menina ainda, certamente fora criada para se casar, ter filhos e servir ao marido, não sabia o que era de verdade a intimidade entre um homem e uma mulher, muito menos o que significava ter a "honra" perdida, mas... Mas como refrear as emoções que tomavam conta de si, por inteiro?

Acabaram por bater no pé da cama, caíram ambos sobre o colchão de palha, ele sobre o corpo pequeno de Julia. Interrompeu o beijo para fitá-la, precisava que ela demonstrasse a ele algum sinal de receio ou culpa para que ele pudesse ter forças para parar e ir embora. Porém, não foi o que viu nos olhos castanhos, agora enegrecidos pelo desejo crescente, que talvez ela nem soubesse o que significava.

-Julia, eu... Não posso... E não quero me controlar... Mas você pode...

-Não... – e até mesmo a garota se surpreendeu com aquela resposta – Não quero que pare...

Diabos, por que ela tinha que ter dito aquilo? Era como rastilho de pólvora em meio a um incêndio, Máscara da Morte não agüentou e voltou a beijar aquela boca tão vermelha e doce, deslizando pelo pescoço e colo, marcando com brasas cada centímetro de pele que seus lábios alcançavam. Suas mãos, como se tivessem vida própria, passeavam pelas pernas e coxas de Julia, retiravam com cuidado a túnica que impedia um contato mais quente de seu corpo com aquele corpo abaixo do seu, com suas curvas ainda em formação...

Julia segurava entre suas mãos os cabelos de Carlo, puxava-os com certa força a cada beijo mais ousado, a cada carícia mais abrasadora, até que, sem saber de onde vinha aquela sensação, enterrou os dedos nas mechas grisalhas... Era um misto de vertigem, de fogo, de... Excitação? Não sabia direito, mas era boa aquela sensação de ter seus seios tomados pela boca do rapaz, em beijos e leves mordidas, assim como seu ventre, um rastro de brasas parecia ser derramado sobre si conforme Carlo descia em direção às suas pernas...

Um grito, ou algo parecido com um... Gemido. Um longo e profundo gemido, seguido de tantos outros, como podia se controlar com aquela língua quente e molhada brincando com sua feminilidade, a fazendo se contorcer e projetar os quadris para frente, seu corpo todo pedindo por mais?

Claro que imaginara o que aconteça entre um homem e uma mulher quando sozinhos em um quarto fechado, mas sentir em sua própria pele... Era como uma explosão de energia dentro de si, o calor que lhe subia pela espinha tomava conta de todo seu corpo, até que... Carlo parou, levantando-se, ficando sentado entre as pernas da garota, observando por um momento o corpo nu e à sua mercê.

Julia quis questionar o motivo de ele ter parado, mas calou-se quando o viu tirar a túnica que vestia, revelando as faixas de seu curativo, o único tecido que agora o cobria. Um rubor sem igual tingiu toda sua face, óbvio que também imaginava como seria um homem nu, mas nada parecido com o que via naquele momento. Por um instante teve receio, ele era tão másculo e viril, ela parecia tão pequena...

-Carlo, eu... Eu não sei se consigo...

-Não se preocupe, meu anjo... Eu terei cuidado...

Ele então se deitou sobre ela, devagar, ciente de todo seu peso e do receio de Julia. Beijou-a devagar, com ternura, desviando a atenção da garota ao beijo por um momento, suas mãos acariciando o corpo pequeno, deixando-a mais relaxada. E, quando ela finalmente se deu conta de que ele a penetrava, percebeu que muito mais que a dor, a sensação de vertigem e entrega era que prevalecia.

Suas estocadas eram ritmadas, mas não agressivas. Pela primeira vez, Máscara da Morte não se preocupava apenas com seu próprio prazer e satisfação e sim em ser cuidadoso e delicado com uma mulher e... E somente agiria assim se estivesse realmente apaixonado por Julia.

Apaixonado não. Ele nutria algo maior por aquela garota. E, quando constatou isso, não pode se conter mais e deixou que todo seu prazer, todo seu amor, se derramasse naquele corpo quente e que agora lhe pertencia.

Assim como o coração de Julia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era tarde quando Mirielle retornou do campo junto dos demais homens da aldeia, suada, cansada e suja de lama. Haviam encontrado Jabu, ou melhor, o corpo dele, ferido na altura do abdômen. Sua mente trabalhava a gora tentando entender como ele poderia ter morrido, se não haviam mais batalhas naquela região. Teria sido surpreendido por um soldado romano?

Entrou logo em sua casa, estranhando que não houvesse nenhuma vela ou candeia acesa, Julia jamais iria dormir antes que ela chegasse em casa... Onde estaria? Foi até o quarto onde dormiam e nada, desconfiada, foi para o outro cômodo, onde Vincenzo costumava ficar e... Nada também. Furiosa, Mirielle socou o batente da porta e já ia saindo novamente quando Helene entrou pela casa, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Se está pensando em ir atrás de Júlia e Vincenzo, eles estão na aldeia, na casa da sua irmã.

-E como pode me dizer isso com tanta naturalidade, Helene? Eles estão sozinhos lá e Júlia ainda é uma menina e...

-Não, Mirielle... – a prima a cortou e somente ela podia fazer isso sem receber de volta um olhar cortante – Júlia não é mais uma menina, e sim uma mulher formada que possui opinião própria e sabe muito bem o que quer.

-Eu sei disso... – Mirielle se desarmou – Por isso tenho medo...

-x-x-x-x-x

Era como flutuar ou outra sensação parecida. Não sabia explicar direito, mas fato era que nunca se sentira tão bem em sua vida, jamais imaginara que pudesse ser tão bom. Com um enorme sorriso, Júlia deixou a casa pela manhã, Carlo ainda dormia. Iria ao campo procurar algumas frutas frescas, tinha a intenção de preparar algo para o rapaz comer quando acordasse. E depois, juntos, iriam procurar por Mirielle e pedir a ela permissão para poderem se casar e ficar juntos. Não que a irmã fosse gostar, mas estava decidida a ficar com o rapaz, sendo ele romano ou não.

-Oi, Marco! – ela cumprimentou o menino, que veio correndo ao seu encontro – Quer ir comigo ao campo procurar frutas?

Marco assentiu e ambos foram para fora da aldeia de mão dadas, observados por Mirielle ao longe. Assim que a irmã e o menino desaparecerem pela estrada, ela saiu de sua casa e foi até a casa onde Júlia e Carlo haviam passado a noite. Estava decidida a ter uma conversa muito séria com ele e expulsá-lo de uma vez por todas da aldeia.

-Eu tinha certeza de que viria me procurar logo cedo, Mirielle... – ele disse, já desperto e esperando a jovem no primeiro cômodo da casa -... Creio que já saiba que eu e Júlia passamos a noite juntos.

-O que sei não lhe interessa, romano desgraçado! Quero que vá embora de nossa aldeia antes que o sol atinja o meio dia!

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não irei embora a não ser que Júlia vá comigo! E como pode saber que sou um romano?

-Apenas sei... Desde a noite passada, para ser mais exata. Não consegui dormir pensando no que poderia ter feito à minha irmã, afinal, sua fama não é das melhores...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

A pergunta ficou no ar, Máscara da Morte encarava Mirielle, que não desviava seu olhar por um único segundo. Um olhar altivo, duro, que tinha certeza, conhecia de algum lugar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sem se importar em ser anunciado ou bate à portar, Máscara da Morte entrou com tudo no quarto de Afrodite, tinha assuntos sérios a tratar com seu subordinado. Com passos apresados e duros, ele cruzou todo o quarto, mas o rapaz não estava lá, somente uma escrava, que acabara de se levantar do chão, tentando cobrir o corpo com o que restara de sua túnica rasgada._

_Ao perceber a presença do rapaz, ela não se intimidou ou baixou a cabeça, diferente de todos os outros escravos quando estavam diante de um romano ou superior. Aquela jovem ergueu o olhar e encarou Máscara da Morte, ele não pôde deixar de notar um brilho enfurecido nos olhos castanhos..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

No campo, Júlia terminava de colher algumas frutas, sorrindo à toa, imaginando como seria sua vida dali para frente. Ajeitando a cesta que carregava debaixo do braço, ela se virou para chamar Marco de volta. E, assim que o viu, a cesta foi ao chão e um grito escapou de sua garganta.

Um soldado romano segurava Marco pelos ombros, com uma espécie de faca ou adaga rente ao pescoço do menino. Os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam para trás, os traços delicados do rosto eram emoldurados por um sorriso que beirava o demoníaco, de tão sinistro. Júlia ficou paralisada, não sabia se corria ou se ajudava o primo, seus olhar mantinha-se fixo aos olhos azuis do soldado.

-Creio que precisamos conversar, senhorita... – ele disse, observando-a de cima a baixo, apertando a adaga contra o pescoço de Marco.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Piscou confuso, seguidas vezes, encarando Mirielle. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, então, era ela a escrava que Afrodite mantinha cativa para lhe prestar favores sexuais quando necessitava...

A jovem manteve-se impassível em seu lugar, era visível que Máscara da Morte agora se lembrava dela. Com um suspiro alterado, quis retomar a conversa, porém...

-MARCO!

Ao ouvirem o grito desesperado de Helene, ambos saíram com tudo da casa, Máscara mais atrás de Mirielle, a primeira a chegar ao terreiro principal e ver a prima de joelhos no chão, amparando o filho. E Marco tinha um corte em sua barriga de onde saía muito sangue, estava quase desmaiando.

-Marco... O que aconteceu? E Júlia... – Mirielle também se abaixou, procurando em volta e não vendo a irmã. Foi então que o menino tirou algo de sua túnica e entregou a ela, a jovem mulher arregalou os olhos assustada.

Ao se levantar, Máscara da Morte já estava ao seu lado, ele também de olhos fixos no que Marco entregara a Mirielle...

Uma rosa vermelha.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Penúltimo capítulo, muitas coisas acontecendo e outras mais ainda por vir... Aguardem!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Eu ouço os sinos de Jerusalém tocando  
Os corais da cavalaria romana cantando  
Seja meu espelho, minha espada e escudo  
Meu missionário em uma terra estrangeira  
Por um motivo que eu não sei explicar  
Eu sei que São Pedro chamará meu nome  
Nunca uma palavra honesta  
Mas, isso foi quando eu regia o mundo**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Roma era uma cidade bonita ao longe, principalmente quando emoldurada pela luz solar. Uma luz brilhante, que Nero gostava de admirar da sala imperial, sentado em seu trono. Era uma pena que ao entardecer, tanta luz e tanta beleza se esvaíam e a cidade se tornava fria e um tanto sombria. Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de tornar Roma tão cheia de luz e vida durante a noite...

Um brilho se formou nos olhos de Nero...

Ah, mas é claro que havia uma maneira de fazê-lo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aldebaran, traga-me um cavalo, depressa! Eu preciso ir atrás da minha irmã! – pediu Mirielle, muito nervosa e gesticulando muito, se Julia estava mesmo nas mãos de Afrodite, não podia perder mais um minuto sequer em sua aldeia.

O homem, abatido e sem orientação por conta do acontecido com o filho, apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e foi atrás de um cavalo. Máscara da Morte, que estava por perto, adiantou-se até Mirielle, chamando-lhe a atenção por um instante.

-Eu irei com você e não adianta contrariar o que digo! Julia está nas mãos de Afrodite por minha causa, disso tenho certeza.

-Não vou dizer nada em contrário, mas quero que saiba que quando voltarmos, você deixará esta aldeia, sem olhar para trás, entendeu?

-Isso, conversaremos quando tudo estiver acabado!

A contragosto, Mirielle assentiu e voltou ao terreiro, onde Aldebaran já estava com dois cavalos, pois Máscara já havia lhe pedido um animal também. Ambos montaram e a jovem mulher, antes de partir, ainda fez um último pedido ao amigo.

-Cuide de tudo por aqui, Aldebaran... E, se por um acaso eu não voltar... – ela disse, por um momento melancólica – Cuide de Julia, Helene e Marco, assim como de todos nesta aldeia... Eu deixo tudo em suas boas mãos.

Partiu, sem dizer mais nada, com Máscara da Morte em seu encalço.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Assustada, Julia chorava sem parar, lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam em abundância de seus olhos e lhe embaçavam a visão, os pulsos amarrados doíam por conta da corda, muito apertada e cheia de farpas, a mordaça em sua boca machucava os cantos de seus lábios. Estava sobre o cavalo do oficial romano, sentada à sua frente, bem presa entre seus braços.

Um milhão de pensamentos vinham á sua mente, o que aquele homem tão belo, mas ao mesmo cruel, poderia querer consigo? Por que esfaqueara Marco e o mandara de volta à aldeia, com aquela rosa vermelha? Dissera apenas que era um recado a um velho amigo, a garota logo entendera que falava de Carlo. Fechando os olhos, rezava em pensamento, pedindo a Deus que a protegesse, que enviasse o rapaz até si para salva-la, mas que não o deixasse cair em nenhum tipo de armadilha.

Afrodite sorriu, meio de canto, ao vê-la de olhos fechados. Era uma garota bonita, sem dúvida, parecia uma menina ainda. E seus traços não lhes eram estranhos, tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, ou de conhecer alguém muito parecida com ela, mas quem?

Possivelmente, alguma das diversas escravas que o serviam no palácio de Nero, já que eram de aldeias cristãs, tal qual aquela jovem. Sorriu novamente, mais abertamente. Ah, quando tudo estivesse realmente acabado, poderia se divertir um tanto com aquela beleza...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os cavalos galopavam em grande velocidade, não poderiam perder um único minuto. Um pouco mais à frente, Máscara da Morte não enxergava nada além do brilho vermelho da fúria e da raiva em seus olhos, agora entendia muito bem o ataque que sofrera e que quase o levara à morte, havia sido tudo uma armadilha montada por seu Capitão. Um homem que julgava ser o único amigo que possuía em toda sua vida.

Mirielle, em seu encalço, tentava manter a cabeça erguida e lutava para que seus olhos vermelhos não desabassem em lágrimas raivosas. Ah, se Afrodite encostasse um único dedo em Julia, ela mesma o mataria. Como deveria ter feito quando teve chance, mas não teve coragem...

Um clarão começou a se formar à frente de ambos, estavam chegando em Roma. Uma luz avermelhada brilhava em meio à cidade, enquanto que gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao longe. Máscara diminuiu o galope, Mirielle emparelhou seu cavalo ao do rapaz. O que estava acontecendo na cidade?

-Um incêndio?

-Não há tempo para descobrirmos... – Máscara disse, empinando seu cavalo – Afrodite já deve estar no palácio, com Julia!

Retomando o galope, ambos entraram na cidade, em direção ao palácio real.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegaram às portas da muralha que cercava o palácio, Afrodite e Julia se depararam com um grande incêndio, que consumia parte do palácio e da cidade, homens, mulheres e crianças corriam em desespero. Apeando do cavalo e puxando a garota com certa violência, Afrodite a arrastava para dentro do local, não podia perder tempo procurando por algum outro lugar para se esconder, Máscara da Morte o procuraria por ali.

Os corredores da ala leste ainda estavam intactos, ele se dirigiu às termas, lançando Julia à sua frente, que se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no chão, batendo a cabeça e machucando-se na queda. Quando tentou se levantar, foi puxada novamente por Afrodite, que arrancou a mordaça com força, rasgando parte de seu lábio inferior, de onde começou a sair sangue.

Nervosa, Julia fez a única coisa que poderia em sua situação: cuspiu no rosto de Afrodite, que desviou a face. Limpando-se com a ponta de sua capa, ele se voltou para ela e lhe deu um tapa, tão forte que a garota somente não caiu porque ele a segurava.

-Sua... Vadia... – ele ergueu a mão para um segundo tapa, porém...

-Solte-a, seu porco nojento!

Aquela voz... Ah, sim, ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz... A mesma que, por tantas noites, gritara em seus ouvidos, por vezes pedindo clemência, por outras xingando-o como fazia naquele instante. Virou-se com tudo, colocando Julia à frente de seu corpo, como uma espécie de escudo.

-Mirielle... – Julia disse, ao ver a irmã em pé, a poucos metros de distância, segurando uma pequena espada entre as mãos. Seu olhar era puro ódio, seu corpo todo tremia de raiva.

-Você a conhece, princesa?... – perguntou Afrodite para Julia, segurando uma pequena adaga contra o pescoço alvo – Ah, sim, agora sei com quem se parece... São da mesma família... Talvez irmãs?

-Eu mandei soltá-la, seu desgraçado!

-Pelo visto, não mudou nada nestes anos que passamos longe um do outro, Mirielle... Continua a me tratar com todos esses impropérios... Não sentiu minha falta? Das noites em que passamos juntos, de todas às vezes em que a tomei, que a fiz minha?

Julia mantinha a cabeça erguida por conta da adaga em seu pescoço e encarava a irmã, tremendo de medo e receio. Não imaginava que, nos anos que Mirielle estivera longe, havia estado em Roma e sofrera todos os horrores que agora imaginava nas mãos daquele homem nojento.

Começava a esquentar no ambiente, logo o fogo que consumia parte do palácio chegaria às termas também. Precisava atacar Afrodite e salvar Julia de suas mãos, mas como faria? Precisava pensar, tinha que haver uma maneira de tira-la dali sem machuca-la. No entanto, não houve tempo para tanto.

Preocupada em como faria para acabar com tudo, Mirielle baixara sua guarda. E, em questão de milésimos de segundo, vindo não sabia dizer de onde, um soldado romano apareceu, golpeando seu braço, a espada caiu nos degraus da grande terma. Quando se voltou para ele, não houve tempo para se desviar de um segundo golpe, certeiro. Atingida no abdômen, um corte que sangrava em abundância, Mirielle caiu.

-MIRIELLE! – Julia gritou, quis se mover e correr até a irmã, mas a adaga em seu pescoço se apertou com mais força, cortando levemente a pele fina, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer pelo colo.

-Meus parabéns, Misty... – Afrodite disse ao soldado, sorrindo – Será muito bem recompensado por isso...

Misty devolveu o sorriso de Afrodite, para logo em seguida desfazê-lo, com um olhar assustado, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lâmina muito afiada transpassava seu peito. Caiu para frente, em meio à uma poça de sangue e água.

-Aqui está sua recompensa, idiota... – disse Máscara da Morte, suado e segurando uma espada suja de sangue. Encarando Afrodite, deu dois passos na direção do subordinado, que retesou a adaga no pescoço de Julia, arrancando-lhe um grito fraco.

-Nem mais um passo!

-Acaso é um covarde para se esconder atrás de uma mulher, Afrodite? É dessa maneira que quer ser o General do grande exército romano?

Como resposta, Afrodite jogou Julia de lado, a garota, com a violência do gesto, bateu a cabeça contra uma coluna e caiu aos pés do Capitão, parecia desacordada. Furioso, Máscara da Morte avançou contra Afrodite, o rapaz bloqueou o primeiro golpe da espada de seu superior, jogando-o para trás.

Em meio ao caos do incêndio que se aproximava, ouvia-se o tilintar das espadas chocando-se uma contra a outra, os gritos de ambos. Lutavam de igual para igual, eram mestre discípulo, um conhecia todas as técnicas do outro, aquela luta poderia durar uma vida inteira.

De repente, o fogo avançou com tudo para dentro da terma, a porta de madeira praticamente explodira com a força do incêndio. Máscara pulou para sua direita para fugir das chamas à suas costas, Afrodite não o fez e golpeou o rapaz, acertando seu braço com sua espada.

Com um grito de dor, Máscara da Morte derrubou a espada, que o outro chutou longe e, aproveitando o momento, acertou-o novamente, na perna, desequilibrando-o.

-Poderia ter facilitado tudo, Máscara da Morte... – Afrodite disse, chutando-o nas costas, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse no chão de vez, sem conseguir firmar os joelhos no piso – Poderia ter morrido naquele campo... Mas aquela desgraçada estragou tudo!

Julia... Ela estava no chão, inconsciente. Estaria morta? Não, não poderia... Se assim fosse, não conseguiria suportar.

-Mas podemos resolver isso, não? Eu vou acabar com você e depois com ela... Mas claro que antes disso, eu mereço um pouco de diversão e uma companhia feminina para esquentar meus lençóis, não acha?

Rindo, Afrodite ergueu sua espada, pronto a dar o golpe de misericórdia em Máscara da Morte, mas não contava que o General seria tão rápido. Com um giro, ainda deitado, Máscara ficou de frente para Afrodite, segurando uma espada em suas mãos. A espada de Mirielle, que caíra nos degraus da terma, à sua frente. Com um movimento preciso, enterrou a lâmina no abdômen do subordinado.

Afrodite largou sua espada, caindo de joelhos no chão, uma das mãos sobre o ferimento, que sangrava muito. Ergueu a cabeça para encarar Máscara da Morte, ele sorria, mas não olhava para si, parecia que encarava um outro alguém. Até que sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados com violência para trás, expondo seu pescoço a uma lâmina mais fina e cortante. A sua própria adaga.

-Eu disse que um dia o mataria, seu nojento... – disse Mirielle, sorrindo de um jeito cínico e sem nenhum escrúpulo.

De um só golpe, a garganta de Afrodite foi rasgada, a jovem mulher largou o corpo inerte para logo em seguida tombar para frente, a adaga caindo de sua mão. O corte em seu abdômen não parava de sangrar, não havia como estancar aquele sangramento. Estava pálida e já quase sem forças.

-Carlo... Leve Julia para longe daqui... Leve-a de volta à nossa aldeia...

-Eu cuidarei dela, é uma promessa.

Mirielle se permitiu sorrir, ele era um soldado romano. E também o homem que Deus colocara no caminho de sua irmã para cuidar dela e fazê-la, de alguma maneira, feliz. Viu o rapaz pegar Julia no colo e partir, pelos fundos. Viu quando o fogo se alastrou por toda terma. Antes de fechar os olhos, viu o horror que ficara estampado nos belos olhos azuis de Afrodite. Sorriu novamente.

Estava feito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dois anos depois..._

A vida seguia de maneira tranqüila na aldeia. Marco se recuperara do ferimento, embora a cicatriz em seu abdômen fosse uma marca que carregaria para sempre. Helene e Aldebaran haviam se tornado os novos líderes do povo que ali vivia, o rapaz era amável e gentil com todos, e firme quando se fazia necessário.

Junto à sepultura de Shura, havia uma outra, mas que se encontrava vazia. Embora não estivesse ali, o povo da aldeia não deixaria de prestar suas homenagens à Mirielle. Não importava a época do ano, se fazia chuva, sol ou frio, sempre haviam flores brancas e amarelas postas ao redor da cruz de madeira.

-Eu sei que olha por mim, minha irmã... – Julia dizia, em pé à frente da cruz, onde acabara de colocar um novo ramalhete – Sei que aprova a felicidade que vivo... No fim, Carlo se mostrou um homem digno de sua confiança...

Segurando um pequeno embrulho nos braços, Carlo se aproximou da jovem, observando a cruz e as flores que ela acabara de depositar por ali. Uma brisa se fez presente, que logo se tornou um vento frio. Logo começaria a chover.

-Vamos voltar para casa, Julia, está muito frio para o Vincenzo...

Julia pegou o embrulho dos braços do rapaz, o bebê sorriu, abrindo os olhinhos azuis e fitando a jovem mãe. Cobrindo-o, ela se dirigiu ao caminho de volta, com Carlo em seu encalço. Fitando o céu onde começavam a se formar nuvens de chuva, ele agradeceu ao Deus que aprendera a respeitar e acreditar.

Que lhe dera o maior de todos os presentes que poderia querer: a sua família.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi mais uma fic, terminada... Nyx, espero que tenha gostado, embora eu nunca goste muito dos finais das fics que escrevo, acho que os únicos que não tenho ressalvas são os finais de "Castle on a cloud" e "Escarlate", mas enfim... Gostei do resultado geral da fic, e do Dite que coloquei aqui, como disse, pela primeira vez, consegui colocar no papel a verdadeira visão que tenho de um personagem.

Beijos a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic, em especial para a homenageada e aguarde, Nyx, que seu presente de aniversário já está sendo escrito... Dica? Bom, digamos que Shion, May e Giulia darão as caras por aqui logo, logo...

Beijos, beijos e beijos!


End file.
